Matthias and Cornflower Their Story
by Cornflower Fieldmouse
Summary: *COMPLETE*Romance story of Matthias and Cornflower. (duh... heehee). I wouldnt suggest reading it if you like romantical stories that arent mushy, cuz i am a hopeless romantic, and there is absolutely NO action/adventure in it at all. So sorry.
1. Chuck you in the pond!!!

Matthias and Cornflower: A Romance Story  
  
A/N: Hi everyone!!!! This is basically the story of Matthias and Cornflower's romance (hence the title). It takes place after REDWALL, but before MATTIMEO. The only difference is that Abbot Mortimer didn't die, and therefore Matthias and Cornflower aren't married. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all Brian Jacques'. Well, except for Joey, Lia and Ben. They are of my own creation.  
  
Part 1- Chuck You in the Pond!  
  
It was after lunch in mid-summer at Redwall Abbey. Cornflower was putting away dishes in the kitchens. She wasn't fully aware of what was going on around her, and because of this she failed to notice that Matthias, the abbey warrior, had sidled up and was helping himself to some preserved fruits. When she finally did notice, she flicked water at him.  
  
"You little thief," she joked.  
  
"Hello to you too. I'm sorry, but these preserved fruits are too good to be left out," he replied. " Do you need any help?"  
  
"Umm .. no thanks. I've got it."  
  
"Someone such as yourself shouldn't be expected to lift those heavy plates. Please, let me take them off your paws."  
  
"Matthias, really, I've got it. And don't even try to offer again, because I'm warning you, I'm armed," she said, holding up a mixing spoon playfully.  
  
A false look of horror spread across his face. "Please, miss, spare me. I'll just go and sit over on that flour sack and guard those preserved fruits until you're done," he replied, still trying to maintain his "innocent" look.  
  
"Aye, you'll guard them. With the walls of your stomach, I'm sure."  
  
Friar Hugo walked in to the sound of Matthias' laughter. Matthias knew that every time he was with Cornflower, he always wound up feeling warm and happy. She was the sweetest, prettiest mouse he had ever seen in his life. The voice of the fat friar brought Matthias out of his daydream. "Thank you so much, but you know you didn't have to. Go now. I'm sure Matthias is here to see you and I'm sure you don't want to keep him waiting. I'll finish up in here. "  
  
She hastily wiped off her paws and thanked the friar. Then she headed out with Matthias. They wandered around the grounds and eventually wound up at the pond.  
  
"Soooo...." she started.  
  
"So what?" he joked.  
  
"Was there any specific reason you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Not really. I just wanted to tell you that the pasties you made for dinner were delicious. I've never had a tastier pastie in my entire life."  
  
Cornflower blushed at the praise. "Oh, ummm, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," he replied, beaming at her. "Are you going to the shrew camp this weekend?"  
  
"I was thinking about it. I'll probably go, as long as I'm not needed here. What's it like there?"  
  
"It's great fun! We dance, sing, play games, have contests, everything fun like that. And the reason I asked was because I wanted to know if you could sing a song for me when we're there."  
  
"Oh. I guess so. What kind of dancing do they do there??"  
  
"Pretty much what we do here, you know, reels, jigs, hornpipes, and ceili dances."  
  
"Ooh, that sounds wonderful. Do you dance?"  
  
"I can't dance to save my life. I trip over my own feet, I don't do any of the right steps, I'm just not a dancer. I'll stick to swords any day." When he finished, he saw that Cornflower was shaking with laughter. "What?? What's so funny?"  
  
"You should have seen the look on your face!! It was.. Hahahahahaha... so funny!!! Heeheehee.. I've never seen you like that before."  
  
"Oh, so I look funny, do I," he asked in a joking manner.  
  
"What if I were to say yes," she asked playfully.  
  
"I think I may have to chuck you in the pond!!" With this, he picked up Cornflower and made as if to throw her in the water. Luckily for Cornflower, he tripped and fell. They were both uninjured, so they got up quickly. Cornflower knew Matthias was going to chase her, so she began running. Matthias wasn't far behind her. She raced around the pond, through the orchard, up the north wall steps, on the walltop around to the east wallsteps and went back down, around the strawberry patches, and then she went over to the sand area where the dibbuns usually played. She stopped briefly to see how far behind Matthias was, and she didn't see him, so she sat down for a break.  
  
Little did she know, but Matthias was sneaking up on her, hiding behind bushes and trees. When he got close enough, he pounced on her, being careful not to hurt her, and picked her up. He held her like a mother would hold a baby and began walking back to the pond. Cornflower was laughing and begging him to put her down. She finally gave up when she realized that it wasn't working. She then decided to change her approach and go for the innocent act.  
  
"Please, Matthias put me down. I was only joking around when I said you looked funny. You did, but in a good way," she pleaded, a mischievous smile playing round her lips.  
  
"No, no. It's too late. Never before have I been cut so deep. I'm afraid the only condolence for me will be to chuck you into the pond, as originally said," he said with a wounded look on his face.  
  
"But Matthias, NO!! Please don't!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" With a scream, she landed in the middle of the pond with a loud "kersploosh". Matthias was surprised to see her swim up to the edge. He held out his paw to help her out. She made as if to take it, but instead she pulled him in. He resurfaced with a splutter and looked up to see her laughing.  
  
"You know, even the best plans backfire on you," she said, still chuckling.  
  
They got out, shook off, and went inside to clean up. 


	2. Babes

Part 2- Babes  
  
Afterwards, the both went off on to their own chores. Cornflower was working in the infirmary fixing old torn bedsheets when Matthias came in looking very frazzled.  
  
"Cornflower, there you are. Do you know anything about taking care of babes," he asked in a rush.  
  
"Oh, well, I suppose I know a few thin---" Matthias cut her off when he grabbed her paw and began pulling her with him. "Matthias, what's going on?? Where are you taking me??"  
  
"In here," he said pointing into one of the dormitories.  
  
Cornflower immediately knew what was going on when she heard a small, pitiful cry. She ran over to the bed, and without even looking at it, she picked up a small bundle. Inside was a baby mouse that was barely three days old. She rocked it back and forth singing a soft lullabye to make it fall asleep. Within five minutes it was sleeping as if it had never awoken.  
  
"Where did you find it? Is it a male or maid? Does it have a name?" All her sentences sounded like one, because she was speaking so fast.  
  
"Whoa, slow down Cornflower," said the father abbot calmly. "He is a male, about three days old, found by the river moss by Skipper and his crew. He has no name. I thought you would like to take care of hi and if you do you can name him whatever you like."  
  
"Of course I want to!!! How about............ Retto? How does that sound?"  
  
"Alright, Retto it is then. Oh- if you are going to the shrew camp then I would suggest getting packed now. We leave in less then an hour."  
  
"I can't take Retto with me, so I'm not going t--- "  
  
"No, no my child. You may go. We will take care of him for you while you are away," interjected Abbot Mortimer, cutting her off.  
  
"Oh! Well in that case, I'll meet you by the abbey gates in an hour!" She walked back to her room, leaving Matthias with the abbot.  
  
Mortimer noticed how Matthias watched Cornflower as she left. He couldn't help but wonder if there would soon be more babes for her to look after. 


	3. The Shrew Camp

Part 3- The Shrew Camp  
  
  
  
Matthias stood at the abbey gates, waiting for Cornflower so he could help her with her things. He was also hoping he would be able to sit with her. When she came down, he took her satchel and put it in the corner for her. They then took their seats, right next to each other, as Matthias had hoped.  
  
After another few minutes, they finally got going, with Constance pushing the cart. Cornflower noticed that many beasts had brought blankets with them that they wrapped up in. She understood why when night fell. It got very chilly as they went along, and she was soon shivering. Matthias took notice of this and felt very bad. He had forgotten to tell her.  
  
"Cornflower, I'm so sorry. I forgot to tell you it gets very cold and to bring a blanket. Here, take mine," he said, holding it out to her.  
  
"No, I'll be fine. It's not bad out here."  
  
"I would never forgive myself if you got sick. I won't take no for an answer. Besides, you're shivering." With this, he held took off his blanket and wrapped it around her. He was aware of the chances of him getting sick, but in his opinion as long as Cornflower was okay, so was he.  
  
Not much later, Cornflower was asleep, leaning on Matthias' shoulder. His friends, Danny and Timto, found it highly amusing that Matthias had sacrificed his only source of warmth for her, and was letting her sleep against him.  
  
"Sooooo, Matthias, got a little soft spot for Cornflower, do ya," teased Danny.  
  
"Invite me to the wedding," added Timto.  
  
"Very funny, but no. Nothing of the sort."  
  
"Well, I must say matey, you've got great taste. She's one of the prettiest maids I've ever seen," remarked Danny.  
  
"But it's not just that. She's funny, sweet, compassionate, and a billion other great things. She's a great dancer, she can sing, she can cook, she's just brilliant," Matthias said, a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"This from the mouse who can be quoted as to saying 'Very funny, but no. Nothing of the sort'. Riiiiiiiight. You're not in love with her Matthias. How come we couldn't tell?"  
  
"You're tip over tail in love, matey. Don't try and deny it." Any further conversation was cut off by Log-a-log, the shrew chieftain.  
  
"They're here! Lets give them a big welcome!!!!!!!!!" His shout was greeted with a hundred or so shrews yelling LOGALOGALOGALOGALOGALOG!!!!!!!!  
  
Matthias went as if to get Cornflower, but instead he turned to Danny and Timto and asked them not to repeat anything they he said. Then he turned back to Cornflower's sleeping form and lifted her into his arms and carried her in. He could hear Danny and Timto behind him, snickering. He acted like he hadn't heard, but then suddenly stopped, causing them to fall. This sudden movement woke Cornflower.  
  
"Mmmmmhhhhhh.... Where are we," she asked drowsily.  
  
"We just arrived at the shrew camp, and I didn't want to wake you up," he replied, setting her upright gently.  
  
Once she ad her feet on the ground, it was like she became awake all at once. "Oooh, it's so nice here! What's that wonderful smell? How far north are we? How long do we stay?"  
  
Matthias couldn't do anything but laugh at her curiosity and innocence. "I'd answer your questions, but I can't remember any of them!"  
  
*******  
  
They had all been introduced, and had put their things in the designated area. He assigned Cornflower next to Matthias and Sister Sage.  
  
The evening was spent eating, singing, dancing, and many other games and activities. Cornflower had befriended many of the shrews and they sat near the fire with Matthias, Danny and Timto.  
  
When it came time for bed, Matthias gave Cornflower an extra blanket in case she got cold. She thanked him and went to bed.  
  
*******  
  
The next morning, Sister Sage woke Cornflower up. After she dragged herself out of bed, she got dressed and went to be instructed in the ways of Guosim cooking. Shrews cooked over small, open fires, with 2-4 at each. She and Matthias sat at a fire with a young shrew named Dippler. He told them what to do, and they each made their breakfast of blueberry flatcakes with meadow cream.  
  
After they ate, Log-a-log announced that they would be showing the Redwall guests their territory. They started up Mt. Airy, listening to Log-a-log and looking at the sights he pointed out. Mt. Airy was a very steep mountain covered in wet leaves and slippery rocks. The shrews amused themselves by telling various mountain legends.  
  
Matthias noticed that Cornflower was very quiet, and she didn't look right. He went up behind her, intending on asking what was wrong, but just then she slipped on some of the leaves. Matthias caught her and helped her up.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
She looked into his for a moment before answering. "Yes, thank you for helping me."  
  
Just then Log-a-log called to Matthias, and he had to excuse himself. When he was done, he went back over to her, intent on getting the answer out of her.  
  
"Hello," he started.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm just worried about Retto," she confessed. "I wish I had stayed with him at the abbey."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's not normal for you to be this sad and depressed. I don't like to see you like this."  
  
"Well don't look and you won't see," she joked.  
  
"Ok, now she's back!" With this, they began a more pleasant and animated conversation.  
  
*******  
  
Unfortunately for the Redwall guests, the last night they were there it rained. The shrews built a makeshift shelter and they spent the night having various dancing, singing, and weaponry contests. Cornflower sat in the midst of mostly the same shrews she had befriended the night before. By the end of they night, they all had a bad case of the giggles. When it finally came time to turn in, everybeast was so tired that sleep came easily.  
  
*******  
  
The Redwallers left around midday the next morning. Cornflower sat with Matthias again, and they talked of the great time they had, the friends they made, and everything else. Cornflower was having fun asking him about his non-existent dancing skills. She eventually dozed off, using his shoulder as a pillow. Matthias couldn't help but notice that she was the perfect height on him, and was the perfect fit in his arms. 


	4. Man to Man Discussions

Authors Note: Aloha to everyone!!! Thanx to the people who reviewed my story. (I'm surprised anyone read it at all.) Your opinion matters (That was very corny. Ugh.) To the peeps who read but didn't review, pleassssssseeeee review. Flame all you want. I can learn from criticism. JUST PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Disclaimer: As with all chapters, I don't own anybeasts except Joey, Lia, and Ben. (They come MUCH later in the story.)  
  
Anyway, on with the story.  
  
PART 4- Man to Man Discussions  
  
  
  
Once they returned to Redwall, Cornflower immediately took a bath. She felt sticky from all the humidity the rain had brought, and her throat felt scratchy. She was just getting dressed when she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute!" she called, throwing on her clothes quickly. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Matthias. I brought your bag up for you."  
  
Upon hearing this, Cornflower rushed to the door and opened it for him. "Thank you, Matthias. You didn't have to." After she spoke, she started coughing violently.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked solicitously.  
  
"Yes, I think being out in the rain and cold gave me a small chill, that's all."  
  
"You should go to the infirmary and get something," he suggested.  
  
"No, no, I'm okay," she insisted.  
  
"No, you're going to the infirmary. Come on, I'll walk you up."  
  
Before she had a chance to protest, Matthias was leading her out of the room up to the infirmary. Sister Sage, the infirmary keeper, wasn't there, so Matthias put on a kettle of tea for her.  
  
After he was satisfied with the amount she drank, he old her she could go and get anything she wanted for the night.  
  
Once he returned, he sat around with her until Sister Sage came just to make sure she stayed put.  
  
Not long after he left Cornflower, he was summoned to Abbot Mortimer's room. Although he was completely in the dark as to why, he went all the same.  
  
"Aah, Matthias, there you are, my son. Please sit down and make yourself comfortable," he said when Matthias entered.  
  
"Thank you. Why did you want to see me?"  
  
"Matthias, you are a member of this abbey, not as a brother, but as warrior and protector. This means that the laws against marriage do not apply to you. Now, you aren't required to marry, but I just want to let you know that it is an option if you ever wish to do so. Have you ever thought about it? I know I can say that there are many abbey dwellers, including myself, that would be overjoyed to see you marry and have a family of your own."  
  
Matthias was taken aback at this. "Oh, umm, I, erm, I have thought about it once or twice, but not much more."  
  
Mortimer nodded. "Okay, like I said, you aren't required, but as I'm sure you know, it is considered wrong if you don't have a family. And unless I'm losing my touch, you have had your eyes on one specific maid lately."  
  
Matthias just sat there. So that's what this was. The Abbot of Redwall was playing matchmaker. Matthias was outraged. The only other time he felt this self-conscious was the first time he met Cornflower. Her soft hazel eyes and her sweet smile had completely astounded him. And her white teeth, beautiful long hair, the way she smelled of roses all the time........  
  
Matthias' daydream was cut off by Mortimer. "Matthias, I'm basically saying is that if you ever wish to settle down, all you have to do is say the word."  
  
After this, Matthias thanked the good abbot and left. He walked back to the infirmary in a daze. So the abbot knew. And he had basically given him his consent to have a family. Matthias was still annoyed, however. Whatever he felt towards anybeast was his business, and not for others to go poking around in.  
  
Unknowingly to him, it wasn't only the abbot who had plans for him. When he entered, Sister Sage pulled him away before he had the chance to go to Cornflower.  
  
"Matthias," she started, "you are in love with her. If you ever want anything to become of that, you have to tell her."  
  
Matthias stared her in disbelief. "Honestly, next season should be named Autumn of the Matchmakers."  
  
Sister Sage looked at him, puzzled.  
  
Matthias sighed. "Abbot Mortimer just spoke to me of the same thing, only a little more subtle."  
  
"Well now you have me telling you."  
  
"But I don't know what she feels, if anything," he said frustratedly.  
  
"Matthias, she's crazy about you! Now go in there and see for yourself."  
  
He walked back in to find Cornflower almost asleep. He asked if she was okay, gave her his vest because she was cold, and bade her goodnight. She surprised him when she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you so much. I owe you. Anything you want--- next time you're sick, I'll do this for you, or whatever you wish."  
  
"Sure. Anytime," he said breathlessly.  
  
Cornflower smiled at him, and their eyes looked for a moment. Matthias had to tear his eyes away much to soon for his liking. He walked out and went to bed, reflecting on all the events of the day, particularly the most recent.  
  
Cornflower laid back, also thinking about what had happened. She was so glad Matthias was taking care of her. His caring, gentle ways were unusual for a warrior, but she thought it added to his personality wonderfully. She was amazed by the way he had carried her to the shrew camp. She had always known he was strong, but she never knew that strong.  
  
She hoped she hadn't upset him when she kissed him. She finally admitted, after much arguing with herself, that she was falling for him, and she didn't want to ruin what chances she had. Just before she fell asleep, she resolved to apologize to him the next morning.  
  
A/N: SOOOOOO....... what did you think????? Like it??? Hate it? Think it was the most confusing thing you've ever seen? (I have a great abundance of talent in the area of confusing people, sad to say.) 


	5. Dance Lessons

A/N: Hi again. Another two chapters up today (ch. 4 and 5). It's coming along fast, which means I have too much time on my hands. (Actually, the entire story is written, it's just a matter of typing it.)  
  
  
  
PART FIVE- Dance Lessons  
  
  
  
Matthias awoke to the tolls of the Matthias and Methuselah bells. Remembering that he had to check up on Cornflower, he jumped up to get dressed, rushed through his breakfast, and then ran to the infirmary. Halfway up he remembered what had happened, and this put him in incredibly high spirits.  
  
When he reached the infirmary, he found Cornflower still asleep, wrapped in many blankets. Not seeing Sister Sage anywhere, he put on a kettle of water for tea and took a seat. When the water was ready, she was still asleep, so Matthias decided to wake her, hoping that she wouldn't be annoyed.  
  
"Cornflower," he started in a singsong voice, "Wake up! It's almost two hours after dawn!"  
  
Cornflower turned away from him with a groan. "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost two hours after dawn."  
  
"Oh," she said, sitting up. Suddenly she remembered what she had promised to herself the previous night. "Matthias, I want to apologize for kissing you last night. It's not my place to do that, can you forgive me?"  
  
Matthias was surprised at this sudden statement. "Oh, er, of course. Of course I can forgive you. Quite honestly, I didn't even think anything of it. Well, nothing negative, anyway. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. If I said I hated it, I would be lying."  
  
"Ok," she said shortly, extremely pleased with the compliment.  
  
"Sorry for waking you. I wasn't sure if you would be annoyed or not, but I made you some tea."  
  
"Thank you for the tea, and for waking me. I rarely sleep that late." She took a few sips of the tea before continuing. "Mmmm, it's delicious. Are you going to let me out of here today?" she asked smiling pleadingly.  
  
"Well," he said, adopting a mock stern face, "only if you promise to take it easy and to come back if you start to feel bad again. And you must come back tonight."  
  
"Yes, father," she joked.  
  
Matthias laughed. "But really, take care of yourself, okay?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Matthias stood and left so she could eat and dress. Once she was done, she went down to her room and got her sewing things. The skirts she had were old, and she needed new ones. She went to Sister Serena, who made all the habits, and got three different types of fabric. One was a plain blue print, one was a deep red with little white flowers, and one was a beautiful shade of auburn. After she had everything she needed, she went back to her room and started on her new skirts.  
  
*******  
  
After dinner, Matthias found Cornflower in the kitchen putting away cleaned and dried dishes. When she was finished, they went back to the infirmary together.  
  
"So how did you feel today?" he inquired.  
  
"Okay. I'm definitely not better yet. Being up and about was okay, but it wore me out a lot," she said, smiling ruefully.  
  
"At least you're honest," he said dryly.  
  
"Matthias," she said suddenly, "why are you so intent on talking care of me and getting me better? I'm not complaining, in fact I love it, but why?"  
  
"Because I want to. You're fun and easy to take care of."  
  
"Oh."  
  
By now they had reached the infirmary. It was beginning to be a familiar sight for Cornflower. It was a long room, with windows along the east wall. Beds lined the perimeter of the wall, with the headboard against the wall. There was a bedstand for each. It was empty except for them, as Cornflower was the only patient at the present.  
  
"I'm going to teach you to dance," Cornflower decided.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked, surprised at the sudden statement.  
  
"I want to teach you to dance. That is, if you want to. Autumn is coming."  
  
"Of course I want to, but what does autumn have to do with it?"  
  
"For any feasts, I noticed you didn't dance at all at the mid-summer feast so I figured you don't know how."  
  
"At the mid-summer feast you didn't either."  
  
"Right, because I had just been introduced to you and I didn't want to appear rude."  
  
"Oh. Well, if you have the energy and are willing, I'd like to learn.."  
  
"Great. I'll start you off with an easy one, the Haymakers Jig..."  
  
They spent much of the evening dancing and laughing with each other. Cornflower taught Matthias three group dances, the Haymakers Jig, the Fairy Reel, and the Siege of Ennis, which was another reel. She also taught him some single reels and hornpipes.  
  
When they finished, Cornflower flopped on the bed. "What do you think?"  
  
"It was great fun. And a lot easier then it looks. Thanks for teaching me."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Would you, I mean, do you want to go outside, or take a walk, or something?"  
  
Cornflower smiled at him. He was so cute when he was nervous! "Sure!" 


	6. Look Out Below!

Authors Notes: Olah from my very cold computer room!!!! This is part 6 of my story; there are 25 parts all total. I'm thinking of starting a Mariel/Dandin romance next. Hmmmmm. What do you all think?? Please email me with your thoughts. Anyway, I will post the next part after I get 3 reviews. Only 3 teeny little reviews. All you have to do is click that little button, wait for it to load, type in what you think and click review. Very easy. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP REVIEW. Ok. I know nobody is going to anyway, so I'm not sure why I bother. Oh well.  
  
  
  
PART 6- LOOK OUT BELOW!!!  
  
Matthias and Cornflower started their walk, going outside and strolling around the outer wall of the abbey. (A/N- they were on the inside of the abbey, walking next to the wall. Get it??? I know that part is confusing. So sorry.) It was a chilly night, and Cornflower seemed to love getting chilly because she didn't have a sweater or anything to wrap up in. Matthias took pity on her and took off his cloak for her. Knowing that she would refuse to take it, Matthias wrapped it around her shoulders.  
  
"Here you are," he said while wrapping her in it.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"But you're still slightly under the weather. Your cold could get worse."  
  
"But what if you get cold?"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
Cornflower wisely stopped arguing, knowing she wouldn't win and that he had a point. They continued their walk, each enjoying the presence of the other. When they got near the east wall, they heard a snicker.  
  
"Oh look, a pair of love birds."  
  
Matthias and Cornflower both whipped around, thinking it was someone from behind them. They were gravely mistaken.  
  
"Look out below!" the voice sneered. They both looked up, seeing a rat preparing to drop a rough wood plank.  
  
"Cornflower, run!!" yelled Matthias. He himself started running, and got out of the way. He watched what happened, seemingly in slow motion. Cornflower heeded his warning, and made as if to run, but tripped over Matthias' cloak. She fell to the ground just before the wood plank landed on her back with a sickening crash.  
  
Feeling his warrior blood rising, Matthias yelled at the top of his lungs and then ran to the east wallgate. He opened it just in time to see seven rats running away into Mossflower woods.  
  
He knew that chasing them would be pointless, so he closed and bolted the gate and ran back to Cornflower's unconscious, motionless body. He threw away the plank and picked her up gently, taking her back inside to the infirmaries. He then went to alert the rest of the abbey, to check on the guards and to arrange a Council of War.  
  
Those present at the meeting were Jess Squirrel, Abbot Mortimer, Matthias, Winifred Otter, Constance, and Ambrose Spike. Matthias related to them what had happened.  
  
"I went and got the board, and there was no trace of poison or a message on it. I would be willing to bet that it was rats of Cluny's army that decided to get a little revenge," said Jess.  
  
"Do you think they will return?" questioned Winifred.  
  
"Matthias said there was only seven. They wouldn't. They are too few," replied Constance.  
  
"Yes, but what if that was only seven of a big horde?" The reality of Ambrose Spike's words hit them like a ton of rocks.  
  
"What reason would they have for only sending seven of their force, assuming they are a big horde? They would have more luck sending their whole force to scare us and to show us that they can win. Or at least try to win. Redwall will never fall to vermin." Matthias' words lifted their spirits.  
  
"Good point, Matthias."  
  
"Thank you, Father. Um, is it alright if I go see Cornflower?"  
  
The entire room burst out in smiles at his request. They could see what was happening. They knew that their warrior was falling, but they wisely all held their tongues, letting the abbot give his permission.  
  
"Of course, she will be asking for you, I'm sure. Go right ahead. Tell her we send our best wishes."  
  
"Thank you. I'll be sure to tell her." Matthias rushed out of the room and ran to the infirmary to help Sister Sage and the others who were administering to Cornflower's wounds.  
  
The moment Matthias saw her lying on the bed, still unconscious, with her clothes ripped away and bloody, he started crying. The tears fell silently down his face as he watched them slowly extract long, sharp splinters from her back.  
  
When Sister Sage noticed Matthias, she asked him what had happened. He explained in a hoarse, unnatural voice.  
  
"We were out walking along the east wall then we heard a voice. It said 'look out below'. Seeing that it was a rat, I told Cornflower to run. She tripped over my cloak, which she was wearing because she was cold, and fell. They dropped the plank on her back before she could get up, knocking her unconcoius. I ran to the east wallgate, opening it in time to see seven rats running into Mossflower." He left out the lovebird part, saving himself from any comments he might get from Sage or her helpers. "Will she be alright?" he asked, tears returning to his eyes.  
  
"Matthias, we know how much you love her, and we are doing everything in our power to fix her up and get her over this cold. She is a very strong mouse, Matthias. She managed to teach you dancing, even though she was sick, and she is still alive. The most she will have will be scars."  
  
"How did you know she taught me to ---"  
  
"I saw you. Now dry your eyes. I assure you, she will be okay. And don't even think about leaving before she wakes. She would be most disappointed."  
  
"Thank you, Sister," he said, sitting in a chair near her bed.  
  
After they got all the wood out of her back, Sister Sage and her helpers left Matthias with her. He moved his chair closer to her bed, holding her paw. He didn't sleep at all that night, but merely held her paw and thought about getting revenge on the rats who had brought all this pain on her. 


	7. Stating The Obvious

Part 7- He Loves You!  
  
Sister Sage returned not long after dawn the next morning. She tried to talk Matthias into resting for a while, but he would not oblige. It got to the point that Sage had to slip some chamomile into his tea at lunch to calm him down and make him sleep.  
  
Once Matthias had been asleep for a while, the good sister undid the bandages that were wrapped around Cornflower's torso. She checked all of the wounds and applied fresh medicine to them. Then she gave her some medicine for her lingering cold.  
  
Matthias walked in as she was giving her the medicine, looking very drowsy and only half awake. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and went over to the bed. He was immediately curious about Cornflower's condition.  
  
"Has she awakened yet?" he inquired.  
  
"No, but if my calculations are correct, she will within the next hour."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Matthias stuck around in the infirmary, sometimes sitting, sometimes pacing the room, and sometimes staring out the window. It was when he was looking out the window when he heard a small tired voice. He immediately left and sat next to Cornflower's bed.  
  
"Mmmmhhhhhhh........... what happened? Is that you, Matthias?" She tried to sit up to see him better, but gave an anguished cry and fell back.  
  
Matthias watched her try to sit, and was horrified to find tears in his eyes when he saw her in pain.  
  
"Matthias, what happened? Why are you crying?"  
  
He told her what had happened the previous night in a quiet voice with tears still present in his eyes. As he told the story, it all came back to her. The walk, the blanket, the lovebird comment, everything. She stopped him when he got to the point where the rats dropped the plank.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"About an hour 'till dusk," he replied in a quavery voice. It hurt him so much to see Cornflower in this state. He wished he could care for her all the time. He wished she was his to hold and kiss whenever he pleased. "Do you want anything to eat?" he asked, stopping his thoughts from going on any further.  
  
"Some October Ale would be great," she requested faintly.  
  
"I'll be right back with some for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Once he returned with the ale and some food, Cornflower ate her dinner. Sister Sage shooed him away, however, so Cornflower could take a bath and have her bandages redressed. Matthias left, promising to come back later.  
  
Sage helped Cornflower into the wash room and helped her get situated in the tub. She left her with some rose scented soap and clean nightclothes. When she got out, Sage re-did her bandages and helped her into the clothes.  
  
"There you are, miss. Matthias should be back any minute now."  
  
"Thank you. I feel so bad for him. He was crying earlier when he refreshed my memory about what happened."  
  
"He blames himself."  
  
"But why does he blame himself for everything bad that happens to me?" she asked in frustration.  
  
"Cornflower, he loves you. He can't help but feel responsible for you, whether you like it or not."  
  
Cornflower was shocked at her words. The first four in particular. "What? M-m-me?"  
  
"Of course he does. The only question is if the feelings are mutual."  
  
"Of course they are!" she exclaimed in an exasperated voice. "How could they not be?"  
  
"Well go out there and tell him."  
  
"Y-you mean tell him now?"  
  
"Well if not now then sooner or later!"  
  
Cornflower pondered this for a moment and then allowed herself to be led out of the room. As soon as she entered the main room, Matthias ran over to help her.  
  
"Hello! I hope I find you feeling better then before."  
  
"Just a little," she replied. 'Especially after what Sage told me,' she added in her head.  
  
"Are you tired?" he asked, seeing that she was trying to hide a yawn.  
  
"Yes. I'm so sorry, I would love to talk, but I can't keep my eyes open."  
  
"No, it's fine. I'll help you into bed."  
  
"Thank you," she replied graciously.  
  
Matthias helped her in, pulled up her blankets and wished her goodnight. Cornflower tried to sit up to say goodnight, but wrenched her back in the process. She flopped back with a loud groan. Matthias was annoyed with himself for the tears that returned to his eyes. They seemed to come a lot lately, and he was continually getting angrier and angrier at himself. He turned his head away, hoping she hadn't seen, but to no avail.  
  
"Matthias, why are you crying?"  
  
"I should have protected you. I shouldn't have left you. I should have guarded you and taken the injuries myself, rather then have you hurt. You shouldn't have to go through all this pain. If anyone, it should be those rats that did this."  
  
"Matthias, come here," she ordered softly.  
  
He stepped closer to her bed.  
  
"Sit down."  
  
He hesitated, not wanting to disrupt the bed and hurt her. He sat gently after she smoothed out a place for him.  
  
"Now come close so I can tell you something."  
  
Matthias looked at her for a moment, taking in her soft features. He leaned down near her, and thought to himself 'Why does she have to smell so good?? Why why why?'  
  
"It's okay. I will be fine. Stop blaming yourself. If you had stayed to protect me, then there wouldn't have been anybeast to go and see how many there were, or to alert the abbey. I want you to know that I do appreciate that you care so much," she said, wiping his eyes with her paw.  
  
Their eyes locked for a moment. Matthias could feel himself moving in to kiss her, but at the same time he wasn't aware at all. All he could see were her eyes. He kissed her lightly on her forehead, and found her eyes again when he pulled away a few inches.  
  
Cornflower wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back. He kissed her mouth this time, hugging her gingerly as to keep her out of pain. Even if it had hurt, Cornflower wouldn't have noticed it.  
  
Little did they know, but they were being watched. Sage smiled fondly and left them in privacy so she could go and tell the abbot. It would add to their scheme nicely...  
  
It was Cornflower who slowly drew away this time. She smiled at him and gazed into his warm brown eyes.  
  
"I hope I didn't hurt you."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Silence followed. Both mice were in a different world together. The voice of Sister Sage brought them out of their reverie a few minutes later.  
  
"Matthias, I'm sure you aren't ready to leave, but Father Abbot is looking for you. I think he has information about the horrid rats that caused this mess," she explained, not saying anything at all that would hint that she had seen.  
  
"Okay. I'll be right out," he replied dejectedly.  
  
Sage left again, leaving them to say goodnight.  
  
"Well, um, goodnight. I hope you sleep well," Matthias said reluctantly, not wanting to leave.  
  
"Aye, you too. Sweet dreams," she replied, a wistful expression on her face.  
  
"I'll check on you later."  
  
The words fell on deaf ears. Cornflower was already asleep. Matthias left, his heart filled with emotions for the gorgeous, shy mousemaid he had just left. 


	8. Trying and Failing

A/N: Hi everybody!! Finally home from the beach, after a verrrry long week without the Internet! Part 8 and 9 to be posted today! Which means lots of typing for me. Oh- Please please please email me about the Mariel/Dandin idea. I don't read the reviews that much, email is much easier.. Ok. Oh- I'm very sorry about any typo's. I am half asleep, and it's only about 3:00 PM. Argh.  
  
Disclaimer: For those of you who are very gullible, I will let you think that I own Redwall and all the characters. Even though I don't. Heehee.  
  
PART 8- TRYING AND FAILING  
  
The next morning, Cornflower slept until mid-day. When Matthias visited her, he was very pleased to see that she was looking much better. Her cold was finally clearing up, and she very bright and cheerful.  
  
"I take it you are feeling better?" was the first thing he said.  
  
"As far as my cold goes, yes. But my back still hurts. Badly."  
  
"Well at least you aren't sick still."  
  
"True."  
  
They talked for a while longer, but Cornflower fell asleep not too long later. Matthias wasn't thrilled about leaving lest she wake up, and was pleased to no end when Sister Sage opened another conversation.  
  
"I hope I didn't interrupt you last night," she said.  
  
"Oh no, it's alright. I'm sure Cornflower was tired so it was for the best."  
  
"Alright. What news did the Father Abbot have?" she inquired.  
  
"He said that a few of Log-a-log's shrews came and reported that they captured them for us. Apparently they had done the same type of thing to the shrews, and they were after them anyway. They said the rats asked them if Redwall mice sent the shrews after them, and they started pleading for mercy. When the shrews couldn't get anymore information out of them, they decided to truss them up and come report to us. They are bringing them here in three days so I can deal with them."  
  
"Oh...... What are you going to do?"  
  
"I have no idea, but I know I won't be permitted to harm them in any way inside the abbey grounds."  
  
"That's true. It would scare everybeast."  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, and then Matthias decided to go. "Can you tell Cornflower that I'll be by later?"  
  
"Of course. Would you mind bringing her dinner?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Thank you. I'm sure she will be pleased."  
  
"Okay, see you then."  
  
*******  
  
Sister Sage was right, Cornflower was happy that Matthias came to see her later with dinner. After she finished, he helped her walk around the infirmary some. He promised her that he would help her some every day.  
  
"Does walking hurt you too much?"  
  
"Not really, but the grip you have on my arm does," she joked.  
  
"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"  
  
"I was only joking."  
  
"Oh," he said, feeling incredibly stupid. "I didn't pick up on that part."  
  
Cornflower laughed. "Don't feel bad. I usually have to have things like that spelled out for me."  
  
Now it was Matthias' turn to laugh. "Do you want to go down to Cavern Hole tonight?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Entertainment. We haven't had a performance night in a long time, and there are some who have been bugging the abbot for one forever, and he finally agreed."  
  
"That sounds fun. When does it start?"  
  
"In about five minutes, I think."  
  
"Okay, lets go."  
  
Matthias helped her down, and they shared a huge cushioned armchair. They watched the performances laughing and having a great time. She fell asleep in his arms as the night wore on, and when it was all over, he took her up to her bed.  
  
*******  
  
The next morning Cornflower got breakfast from one of the infirmary helpers. After eating, she curled up in her bed with some of the old abbey records. Matthias came in from behind about an hour later and tickled the back of her neck.  
  
"Matthias! You scared me!"  
  
"Yes, that was the intention," he said, chuckling.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Sorry. I couldn't help it."  
  
"I thought you were my friend!" she said, pretending to cry.  
  
He looked at her, crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. They both fell out laughing. It took them five minutes to calm down.  
  
"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" she asked after she stopped laughing.  
  
"Oh, erm, yes, there was. I mean, there is. Sort of."  
  
"Okay. Do you want to write it down?" she suggested, noticing how he was stuttering.  
  
"No. I um, just wanted to say uh, that I-I think I'm erm, oh, nevermind. Forget it."  
  
"Okay," she said, looking hard at him.  
  
Matthias could have kicked himself. Why was it that he could be confident before he talked to her, but as soon as he saw her he lost all his courage? The thing that really annoyed him was that it only happened when he wanted to tell her how he felt. He knew he was missing the perfect opportunity, but he couldn't muster up the courage. He left a few minutes later, lost in thought 


	9. Rats Return!

PART 9: Observations  
  
  
  
That afternoon, Cornflower's friend Violet visited her in the infirmary. They talked and joked for almost two hours. Cornflower told her about Matthias and how she felt about him, and Violet shared the same type of information about Matthias' friend Timto. Each offered the other advice and tips.  
  
When it came time to go down to dinner, Matthias helped Cornflower down. Violet walked with them, taking in the way he acted towards her.  
  
Violet immediately told Cornflower her observations in hushed tones while they ate.  
  
"I'm telling you, he's in love. The way he helped you and the look on his face while you were near spoke a thousand words."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They finished the meal in silence, occasionally speaking to other beasts. When they finished, Violet went off to the kitchens, and Cornflower went to the sickbay.  
  
Once she was settled in and comfortable, she began reading her book. Within ten minutes she was fast asleep.  
  
*******  
  
The next morning, Cornflower was awakened by Matthias tugging and tickling her footpaw.  
  
"Cornflower, wake up. I need to talk to you. It's urgent!"  
  
"What is it? I'm tired."  
  
"It's the abbot. He isn't well. They are only predicting he has about another week or two to live." Matthias broke the news in a shaky voice.  
  
Cornflower sat up, ignoring her back pain. "What? What happened?" she demanded.  
  
"Late last night he was talking to Brother George and he started shaking all over. Then e fell to the floor, appearing to be asleep. George dragged him onto a chair, and he awoke about five minutes later. He couldn't remember any of it, but he was very weak and his breathing was ragged."  
  
"That's horrible! I must go see him!" she said, trying to stand.  
  
"No," Matthias said, pushing her back down gently. "You cannot go. He has enough to worry about. The shrews arrived with the vermin just an hour ago, and he's asleep anyway. He left me in charge of that whole ordeal."  
  
"Oh," she replied, put out.  
  
"Would you come down with me? I want the rats to see that they did not succeed."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Matthias helped her out of the bed, but she made it downstairs by herself. He was very watchful of her. She had made an excellent recovery so far, and he didn't want anything to happen that would ruin this.  
  
Once they got down to the cellars where the rats were locked, Matthias made Cornflower wait. He led them out to the grounds, still bound and gagged.  
  
"Abbey members, friends, and Guosim shrews, we are here today because of a most unfortunate event. These seven rats thought they could attack and attempt to kill Redwallers and Guosim shrews. They were gravely mistaken. The poor maid is still living. You failed. And now you must pay for what you have done. Log-a-log, you said you and your shrews are traveling to Salamandastron, right?"  
  
"Aye, that is the plan. There is a Badger Lord there now, I think."  
  
"That's good. Would you and your shrews be willing to take this scum to the hares there? You know how hares are. They are all perilous beasts, and will be more then happy to take care of them for us. I would, but laws of the abbey won't permit it."  
  
"Of course. On logboats it takes only seven days to get there. We could kill a rat a day, if they get on our nerves." This said, Log-a-log grinned wickedly at the cowering, frightened rats. Had their mouths been uncovered, they would have protested and begged for mercy.  
  
"Right then. I speak for all abbey beasts when I say that you may help yourselves to anything you wish, or that you require for the trip."  
  
"Thanks Matthias. But we're going to get going right away. We'll return by midsummer with news from Salamandastron."  
  
The shrews left then, taking the horrified rats with them. 


	10. The Final Words of Abbot Mortimer

PART 10- Abbot Mortimer's Final Words  
  
Matthias spent most of the next week with Abbot Mortimer. To everybeasts delight, the good Abbot was still with them by the end of the week. He was bedridden, but was never without visitors.  
  
In the evening nine days after father Abbot fell ill, Matthias sounded the emergency tolls on the Matthias and Methuselah bells. The entire abbey gathered in Cavern Hole, wondering what was going on.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Is it more rats?"  
  
"Hurr, what be a-goin on yurr?"  
  
The loud, clear voice of Constance made everybeast present hush immediately. "The father abbot has asked that all of you be present to hear his last words. Please be respectful to him."  
  
"Thank you, Constance. Friends, I trust that you all will keep this abbey running well, even after I am gone. What you need is a leader. Brother Alf, would you please come forward?"  
  
The brother walked forward and knelt next to Mortimer. "Yes, father?"  
  
"When I have left, you will take my place as Father of this abbey. You are very wise, and will fit the part well."  
  
"Of course, father abbot."  
  
"Good. Now Matthias and Cornflower, please come forward."  
  
They walked up and stood by him.  
  
"Matthias, I recall telling you that you have the option of marrying, unlike other abbey members. I wish to retract that comment. When two mice such as yourselves are in love, you should be together."  
  
Both mice stared at him, their mouths hanging slightly open. "Father?" Matthias said, breathless with joy.  
  
"You are in love with her, are you not?"  
  
Matthias nodded in response.  
  
"And you, Cornflower, you think of him as more then a friend, don't you?"  
  
She nodded as well, blushing slightly.  
  
"Then that is how it should be." He took a deep breath before finishing. "Friends, I am going on to better places. Don't be sad for an old mouse like me. I would hate to think I am laving you all depressed. We will re-unite some day."  
  
Abbot Mortimer took one last breath, closed his eyes, and fell asleep for the last time.  
  
Cornflower let out a soft sob, and that seemed to trigger everybeasts tears. Matthias pulled Cornflower into a hug and let her cry into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shaking form and cried with her.  
  
*******  
  
That evening, every member of the abbey gathered with the surrounding woodland residents for the final resting ceremony of Abbot Mortimer. There wasn't one beast present that didn't cry. As they left, the soft voice of Sister Serena could be heard, singing in tribute to the deceased abbot.  
  
So denied, so I lied, Are you the now or never kind? In a day, and a day love, I'm gonna be gone for good again. Are you willing to be had? Are you cool with just tonight?  
  
Here's a toast, to all those who hear me all to well.  
  
Here's to the night we felt alive, Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry, Here's to goodbye tomorrows gonna come too soon.  
  
Put your name on the line, Along with place and time. Wanna stay, not to go I wanna ditch the logical,  
  
All my time just folds in motion Can't I stay an hour or two or more? Don't let me let you go.  
  
Don't let me let you go.  
  
Here's a toast, to all those who hear me all too well.  
  
Here's to the night we felt alive, Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry, Here's to goodbye tomorrows gonna come too soon.  
  
A/N: Hi!!! I'm only doing this A/N thingy to apologize in advance for my crap mole speech. I know it's horrible. That's why there are only about two lines of it throughout the whole story. Heehee! 


	11. Celebrations and Surprises

A/N: This occurred to me while I was away- Matthias is probably completely O.O.C. (out of character.) in my story. Sorry about this. From now on just believe that it is his more affectionate side that he has never revealed before, okay? Please don't start yelling at me now. My brain isn't working well, as it is summer. In September I'll be more with it. I'll pick up on small details then. But not now.  
  
Part 11- Celebrations and Surprises  
  
  
  
The next afternoon was the ceremony that officially installed Brother Alf as the new Abbot. After his ceremony, he gave a short speech.  
  
"I want to thank all of the abbey members for your continual support. I am very honored to take over as your father and I hope I will do as good a job as my predecessor I would also like to congratulate Matthias and Cornflower. Old Abbot Mortimer was right- you were made for each other. We can work on converting the gatehouse into a proper home for you to live in."  
  
Matthias spoke for the both of them. "Thank you, Father Abbot. We appreciate your generosity," he said respectively, bowing his head.  
  
"Then I have only four words for you- let the feast begin!"  
  
It was a tradition at Redwall to have a feast at the start of every new abbot or abbesses reign. This particular one was special, however, because it celebrated not only this but the start of Matthias and Cornflower's life together.  
  
*******  
  
The next morning, Matthias awoke in a huge cushioned armchair in Cavern Hole. Cornflower was sitting half on his lap, half in the chair, and was leaning on his shoulder. He woke her gently and they went down for a light breakfast.  
  
"Cornflower," he said softly, shaking her shoulder lightly, "wake up!"  
  
She sat up with a start. " What? What is it? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, " he replied, chuckling, "We must have fallen asleep in here last night."  
  
"Oh.... okay. D'you want to go get some breakfast?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
As they went to the kitchens, Matthias told Cornflower more details about the gatehouse plans.  
  
"Father Abbot said we may reconstruct the interior of the gatehouse, providing we make sure none of the records and things are damaged."  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful!! It was so nice of him to give it to us in the first place, but this is extraordinary!"  
  
"Yes, I agree. What's your opinion on it?"  
  
"Oh, anything is fine. Whatever you want."  
  
"Okay, well I was thinking a sitting room, a bedroom, obviously, and maybe even a kitchen," he said, knowing that she would be pleased with the kitchen idea.  
  
"You mean one with an oven and everything?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking more the kind where you heal wounds and keep the sick," he teased her.  
  
"Hee hee... Of course, how silly of me. Sorry."  
  
" 'Tis not your fault. Anyway, back on the gatehouse, I think we're going to be starting today with cleaning it out. Martin knows how long that will take."  
  
"Aye, I don't envy you the job of cleaning it out. There's got to be seasons of old things stored there."  
  
"Hmm, well, I should go. Don't want to lose any time on it."  
  
"Okay, see you later," she replied, kissing him lightly.  
  
*******  
  
ONE WEEK ON  
  
"So he has no idea at all?" Sister Serena asked Cornflower. "None at all?"  
  
"Nope. If all goes well, this party will be a total shock to him. I don't even think he knows that I know that this is his birthday," Cornflower replied, grinning.  
  
Serena cackled with glee. "This will be so fun!! I can't wait to see the look on his face when you bring him in! I'll be sure to have everybeast ready in time. Two hours after mid-day three days hence, right?"  
  
"Aye," confirmed Cornflower, giggling a bit herself.  
  
Little did Matthias know of it, but Cornflower had been planning a small surprise party for him every since they had wed. He had been so stressed lately, what with re-constructing the gatehouse and helping Abbot Mordalfus. A small party with would help him to forget everything and just have fun. She had gained permission from Friar Hugo to make everything that was needed since her kitchen wasn't complete. Cornflower had even gone so far as too learn a bit about brewing ales, cordials, wines, and fizzes so she could help Ambrose Spike replenish his stock when Autumn came round. Many of his friends had agreed that Matthias needed a little pick-me-up, and had willingly agreed to help. 


	12. Meet the Parents

A/N: HI!!!!!!!!! Updating again (lucky you, lol).  
  
Thanx to Starose and psycho bird-man for telling me what the right word was (predecessor). You cannot imagine how loud I laughed (and how stupid I felt) when I read those reviews. Typical me, thinking I know the word and then being totally off. So anyway, in the previous chapter the word is PREDECESSOR not PROCESSOR, and you will find it edited if you should read chapter 11 again (though I can't imagine why you would want to).  
  
Son of Dandin: Thanks for the idea, I had never thought about that before, it would probably make a great story, maybe for my next one, as this is already completed (just not all posted.)  
  
Just so you all know, this chapter takes place three days after the previous.  
  
CHAPTER 12: Meet the Parents  
  
Never in his wildest dreams would Matthias have expected a party. For him. He lay awake almost an hour after the festivities had ended, reflecting on the night. It had been a small affair, with only the closest of his friends attending. The night had been one of the best of his life. He had laughed and joked with them all; there was never a dull moment.  
  
The soft creak of the door brought Matthias out of this reflections.  
  
"I do hope you had fun." It was Cornflower.  
  
"Yes, it was wonderful. One of the best nights of my life, easily," he replied, sitting up.  
  
"That's good. I wasn't sure if it would stress you out more or not, luckily it didn't," she replied, sitting next to him.  
  
"Have I been stressed lately?"  
  
"I don't know, but it seems like it. Not to b rude, or anything, just- -"  
  
"I know what you mean. Oh- good news- the gatehouse will be finished soon with any luck."  
  
"Great! Then we'll be able to free up this dormitory for some other beast!"  
  
"Hmmm, aye. I'm going to turn in now, I'm very tired," he said sleepily.  
  
"Okay, see you in the morning," she said, kissing him.  
  
*******  
  
A very jubilant Cornflower awakened Matthias the next morning. "Matthias, wake up! Come on Mr. Sleeping Warrior! Stop your snoring so we can get breakfast," she said, massaging his shoulders.  
  
"Imasleep. Lemme sleep. I'm tired," he said, his words slurred with sleep.  
  
"No. Hotcakes with maple cream for breakfast. Please?" When he remained motionless, Cornflower knelt down next to his side of the bed and tickled his ears. "We're going to my parents place in the woodlands today, remember?"  
  
"Okay, I'll get up in a minute."  
  
Satisfied that he wasn't going to fall asleep again, Cornflower went down to Friar Hugo and got a plate for him. When she returned, she found him still under the covers.  
  
"Matthias," she said in a singsong voice, "wake up!"  
  
"I am awake. Even dressed."  
  
"Okay. I brought you breakfast so we wouldn't have to wait."  
  
After Matthias ate, the pair set off into Mossflower Woods. They reached Cornflower's former home in less then an hour. It wasn't far from St. Ninian's, where the Churchmouse family lived. After the war, Cornflower chose to stay at Redwall rather then going back home.  
  
"Knock knock, anyone home?" called Cornflower when they reached the door, opening it and walking in.  
  
"Cornflower! We certainly weren't expecting you!" exclaimed her mother, hugging her.  
  
"We just decided to stop by. I do hope we aren't intruding."  
  
"Of course not, sweetheart. Why, hello Matthias. I didn't even notice you there, you were so quiet."  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Fieldmouse. I hope you and Mr. Fieldmouse are well?"  
  
"We're wonderful, thank you, Matthias. Are you the escort?" she joked.  
  
"No, ma, um, we, erm, we recently married," interjected Cornflower.  
  
Tears came to Mrs. Fieldmouse's eyes upon hearing this. She gave Matthias a huge hug, squeezing him tight. She then turned to Cornflower and did likewise. "Congratulations to you both! This is marvelous news!"  
  
"Congratulations to who?" asked her father, who had just entered the room.  
  
"Cornflower and Matthias, they---" Mrs. Fieldmouse was cut off by her husband, who had already figured out what she meant.  
  
"Wonderful!!! Congratulations!!"  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"I'll have none of this 'sir' business," said Mr. Fieldmouse, laughing his booming laugh. "Please call me Oku, or dad. Either'll do." He hugged them both, as Mrs. Fieldmouse had.  
  
"Come on in. Do you need anything?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"I'm fine, ma. I want to show Matthias around, is that alright?"  
  
"Yes, of course dear. Please excuse the mess, Matthias, we're preparing for a party. It's tonight, actually, you will get a chance to see everyone we haven't seen in a while."  
  
"Great! Lets go!" Cornflower exclaimed, pulling Matthias away.  
  
"Your parents seem very pleased to see that you have married," he said quietly once they were out of earshot.  
  
"They have always liked you very much, and I'm sure they're glad I am your wife. Their approval of you is very high."  
  
Matthias smiled at this. He highly doubted that her parents would ever disapprove of any she cared for.  
  
Cornflower continued showing him around. After an hour the house was spectacularly clean and guests started arriving. She was getting re- acquainted with all of her old friends, chatting and catching up. They all seemed very taken with Matthias. By the time all the guests had arrived, he found it hard to get anywhere without being accosted by mousemaids. All of them seemed to have some problem that they found essential that he know about. When Cornflower finally got to him, his face was the color of a tomato.  
  
"I take it you were never told how handsome you are, " she said, shaking with laughter. "I'll have to change that."  
  
"As long as you don't ask me to kiss something that is hurting you."  
  
"Well I can't promise I won't make you kiss me."  
  
" 'S long as it isn't somewhere where you are experiencing pain, I'd be most happy to oblige."  
  
"Lets go back out there. I promise you they will stop when I tell them you are taken, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She smiled up at him and kissed him lightly. They walked back outside and joined a game of volleyball (A/N: Okay, I know they didn't have games like that in Redwall. Cut me some slack.).  
  
By the end of the night, Matthias was laughing and talking with the guests as if he had grown up with them. He was completely worn outfrom all the running around he had done.  
  
Two hours after nightfall, the party was dwindling down. Only two families remained, and they helped with the cleaning up and bringing all the dishes inside.'  
  
Once they were gone, Mrs. Fieldmouse told Matthias and Cornflower that they were welcome to stay for the night, and set up Cornflower's old room for them.  
  
"Thank you, ma," yawned Cornflower.  
  
"Aye, thanks Mrs. Fieldmouse."  
  
"You're both welcome. And please call me ma or something, Matthias."  
  
"Okay, er, ma."  
  
She smiled at them and left, leaving them to sleep peacefully  
  
A/N: Hi again. Does anyone know how I get my typing to show up bold or in italics? I know that even if you put it in special when you are typing that it doesn't apply on the website, but other then that I am completely clueless. (Did that make sense?) 


	13. Eavesdropping

Part 13- Eavesdropping  
  
After returning to the abbey the next day, Matthias wasted no time in getting back to his work in the gatehouse. To his great surprise, the moles had already finished organizing and storing the old abbey records in an empty storage room.  
  
Their next project was to reconstruct the walls and rooms. Once Matthias made up a diagram of how it was to be, the moles and the warrior got right to work.  
  
"Hurr, zurr Mattwise, whurr we be a-putten yon wood planks?"  
  
"Over by the door, there's already a pile started, you can't miss it."  
  
The afternoon carried on in this fashion, the mouse and moles chatting animatedly and working. Several times songs were started to make the labor more enjoyable. By suppertime all the old walls were gone. They would have continued had Cornflower not come in to see their progress.  
  
"Hello, how is it coming?" she asked upon entering.  
  
"Ee shudn't be in this yurr mess, miss. We'm a-comin along well, Should be startin' to rebuild the walls soon, on the morrow."  
  
"That's good! I would be happy to bring you out supper if you like," she offered.  
  
"We'd be most grateful if'n you would, Cornflower. Thank you."  
  
Cornflower nodded and went to get their supper. She returned a few minutes later, bearing two trays loaded with food for them. Once she was sure they had everything they needed, she went back to eat her own dinner.  
  
After dinner, Matthias, Foremole, and his crew went up to the abbey. Every part of Matthias's (A/N: right punctuation??? I've never been good with apostrophes and there's nobody home to ask.) body was aching. He went to find his two friends, Danny and Timto. They were in the vegetable gardens, throwing rotten peas at each other.  
  
"Well, look who it is! Matthias the warrior! Come to join our fight, I see," said Danny upon his arrival, grinning mischievously.  
  
"That's exactly what I was planning," said Matthias, picking some peas, "though I was hoping you wouldn't see me." With this he threw the pawful of peas at Danny, continuing the pea war.  
  
"So, how goes life with Cornflower?" asked Timto, dodging peas that were sent by Danny.  
  
"Same as always- wonderfully perfect!"  
  
Timto stopped for a minute, winking at Danny and nudging Matthias. "I always knew you had fallen for her."  
  
"You certainly did not always know. You never mentioned a thing about it," argued Matthias.  
  
"I beg to differ," chimed in Danny. "I seen to recall something on the way to the shrew camp a few weeks ago... You carrying miss Cornflower in, letting her sleep on your shoulder, giving her your blanket to wrap up in..."  
  
Matthias shot a glare at him. "How could I not love her? She's all a mouse could want!" he exclaimed, tossing a pea at him, hitting his forehead.  
  
Though he failed to realize it, Danny was looking over Matthias's shoulder, almost bursting with laughter. Timto, too noticed what, or rather, who he was looking at. Cornflower had walked up when they were in the midst of their fight, and witnessed the whole conversation. She was standing a few feet behind Matthias, smiling. She nodded at them, as if telling them to go on.  
  
"So, uh, how is she everything a mouse could want? What's so great about her?"  
  
"Everything!"  
  
"What do you mean, everything?"  
  
"Well, she's sweet, caring, compassionate... And she's bloody beautiful too."  
  
It was then that Cornflower made her presence known. "Tut tut, Matthias, such language. There could be dibbuns around!" she said, smiling hugely.  
  
Matthias whipped around and found his wife grinning at him. "Y-you heard our conversation?" he asked sheepishly, knowing the answer and dreading it.  
  
"Parts of it," she admitted. "I've never been complimented so highly before, thank you." This was followed by laughter from Timto, Danny, and Cornflower. "Those two saw me behind you and kept the conversation going for my benefit."  
  
Matthias did nothing but stare at her. He couldn't believe it, his wife standing there laughing with his best friends at some little trick they had pulled. Never would he have expected her to do something like this. His cheeks flushed red.  
  
Cornflower noticed that Matthias looked very hurt. A sudden feeling of guilt spread over her like a wildfire. "Ar-are you okay, Matthias?" she asked, moving close to him.  
  
"Aye. Never been better." The response was caustic and harsh. Matthias turned and walked away. As soon as he was gone, Cornflower could feel the tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"I'll go talk to him," said Danny, seeing her distress. "Try to stay clear for now." He, too, left, leaving Tim to with Cornflower, who was biting her lip to stop the tears that stood on the rim of her eyelids, teetering on the edge.  
  
Timto walked over to Cornflower, placing a paw around her shoulders. "There, there, miss Cornflower. Don't you get upset over Matthias; he's always had a bad temper when it comes to things like this. He'll get over it soon enough. Once Dan talks some sense into him, he'll realize you were just joking around."  
  
Cornflower shook his arm off. "I'm going in."  
  
"Okay. Don't worry about it."  
  
She never heard his response, as she was already running to the abbey.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi. Just letting everyone know, I go back to school September 3rd, so after then updating won't be as often (at least, I don't think. It all depends on how much homework my teachers give me.) 


	14. Apologies

Part 14 - Apologies  
  
The next morning Matthias awoke in the partially constructed gatehouse. He had stayed there for the night, still too angry to sleep in his and Cornflower's dormitory. He found a note on the floor from Cornflower. It read:  
  
Matthias-  
  
I hope you will give me the chance to apologize for yesterday. If you are willing, I will be at the old chestnut two hours after midday.  
  
Cornflower.  
  
*******  
  
That afternoon, Matthias went to the old chestnut tree 10 minutes early, hoping to get some time to think before Cornflower got there. He was surprised to see her already there, pacing back and forth and talking to herself. He cleared his throat to get her attention.  
  
"Oh! Um, I, uh, hi, y-you see, it went l-like this, erm," she stammered, taking deep breaths in between every few words.  
  
Matthias was surprised to see how nervous and upset she looked.  
  
"I, um, just wanted to, um, " she took a deep breath before starting again. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I-I was only laughing at the irony of the situation. I mean, you're seen as a tough, un-emotional warrior, and there you were speaking so sensitively about me. I really appreciate the sweet things you said, too. Like I said before, everyone takes you to be a hard-hearted warrior, but you're really just a softie. W-well, not to vermin, but....." she dropped off, staring at the ground. Tears came to her eyes, much as she tried to stop them.  
  
Matthias just stood there. He had already forgiven her. But he remained silent because he was trying to figure out if he had seen tears or not. He fervently hoped not, but if he had he knew it was only his own doing.  
  
Cornflower waited for a response. She waited for a minute..... two......two and a half.......  
  
"Why did you even come if you aren't going to say anything?" she asked coldly, mistaking his silence for anger. "It would have been better had you not come at all." With this, she left, running towards the abbey.  
  
Matthias, knowing what she had thought, stood staring after her for a few seconds before chasing after her.  
  
"Cornflower, wait!" he yelled, but to no avail. She ignored him, going through the main door.  
  
By the time Matthias reached the door, she was out of sight. He groaned, inwardly screaming at himself for being stupid. After taking a minute to collect his thoughts, he went to all the places she would be.  
  
"Infirmary first," he muttered, dashing up the stairs to the sickbay.  
  
"Hello, Matthias," said Brother John, who was helping in the infirmary. "Anything we can do for you?"  
  
"Is Cornflower here?" he blurted.  
  
"No, I haven't seen her all day."  
  
Matthias didn't respond, just turned around and ran to their dormitory. All he found there was balled up pieces of parchment with the beginnings of a letter addressed to him on them.  
  
"Nothing," he murmured. He ticked off the places left to look for her. "The gatehouse, Cavern Hole, the library, and the kitchens."  
  
He went running to the various places, coming out of almost all with no luck. It was in the kitchen where she was, helping Friar Hugo. Upon entering, Matthias was almost run over by many beasts that were preparing food for afternoon tea and supper. He reached the enormous Hugo, who was right by the door he had entered.  
  
"Matthias, my lad, what can I do for you??" said the cheerful friar.  
  
"Is Cornflower here?" Matthias asked. "It's very important."  
  
Hugo looked immediately uneasy. "She's over there, cleaning dishes, but I wouldn't go talk to her. She looked quite upset when she got here."  
  
Matthias ignored him, and weaved through the crowded kitchen to where she was candying chestnuts (A/N: is candying a word??? I have the bad habit of inventing words to fit in. heehee.)  
  
As soon as Cornflower saw him, she turned her head away swiftly.  
  
"Cornflower please let me talk to you."  
  
She thought she heard a hint of desperation in his voice. "I'm listening."  
  
"It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't respond, I-I was just trying to-to see if you were crying. I wasn't sure if I saw tears or not."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Cornflower, of course! You are the only family I have every known, and I love you more then anything. Something as little as that is not enough to keep me angry at you."  
  
She looked up at him, tears returning to her light brown eyes. He hugged her, not caring who saw.  
  
"I love you." 


	15. Guess Who's A Mommy!

A/N: Short chapter....  
  
  
  
Part 15- Guess Who's A Mother (A/N: I'll give you a hint- it isn't Constance)  
  
A few nights later Matthias and Cornflower were summoned to the abbot's room after dinner. He had very good news for them.  
  
"Aah, here you are. I wanted to talk to you about little Retto. When he came to this abbey, he was put under Cornflower's care. I hoped that this would work out, but then everything was happening at once, so I decided that the idea was not the best. Now that this has all calmed down a bit, and that you are married, we thought that if you want- and ONLY if you are completely sure- you may adopt him as your son. If you don't wish to, I completely understand."  
  
It took Matthias only a glance at Cornflower to see that she was all for it.  
  
"I believe I speak for both of us when I say that we would be most pleased."  
  
"Wonderful! I have to get some things together for you, and I can bring them by later. You can take Retto now, if you wish."  
  
"Now would be great," Cornflower said, taking the small bundle from his equally small cradle. "Thank you so much, father."  
  
"Of course. I am very confident that you two will be great parents for him. He will grow up in a very strong, loving family, something I am not sure he would have gotten had he not been found," said Mordalfus, smiling hugely at them.  
  
They left then, taking their precious bundle with them. True to his word, the abbot delivered a small satchel of things for them and Retto's cradle not much later.  
  
Cornflower put Retto to bed, humming a song to him to calm him down. After he was sleeping, she got ready for bed too. Matthias came in as she was crawling under the blankets. He bent over her and kissed her goodnight.  
  
"Sleep well mommy," he said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Aye, you too. I'll take care of him if he wakes in the night," she replied, kissing him back. "When are you turning in?"  
  
"Right now, I'm worn out."  
  
He heard her sigh happily and then watched her as she snuggled down further into her cocoon of blankets. After he got on his bedclothes, he climbed in the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled in close, her back against his chest.  
  
Within minutes, they were asleep, though not for long. Retto woke up crying two hours later. Cornflower got up swiftly, rushing to his cradle and picking him up gently.  
  
"Sssshhhh.... what's wrong, Retto?" The babe was staring out the window in horror. "There's nothing out there, sweetie. Ssssshhhhh... don't worry. You're fine." Turning to Matthias, who had also awakened, she said, "Will you take him for a moment?" She passed the weeping babe to him, not waiting for an answer. Matthias tried to get Retto to calm down too, but no luck.  
  
Cornflower closed the window and curtain. This seemed to help him a bit. Taking him back from Matthias, she started rubbing his small back lightly. The smooth, rhythmic movement put him back to sleep. She placed him back in his cradle, kissing his forehead. The second he was out of her paws, he started screaming.  
  
"Just bring him in our bed," groaned Matthias.  
  
And she did just that. Within minutes the three were sleeping peacefully. 


	16. A Visit to Old Barty

A/N: Just trying to update as much as I can before school starts, so here's another two chapters. After this chapter (16 only *does the math, though it takes a very long time* nine chapters left. Then maybe I'll post a Mariel/Dandin romance (notice a pattern.. hahaha) if I have it completed. As of right now, it's 15 chapters, and I'm not even halfway through. All I have is a rough outline for the rest of it......  
  
PART 16- A Visit to Old Barty  
  
A FEW WEEKS LATER  
  
Cornflower was up early, getting a small bag of food together for herself. She had been planning to go out into Mossflower to spend a day with herself. She wrote Matthias a note telling him where she would be. He, too, knew she intended to do this. By dawn she was on the path leading north, headed for Old Barty's place.  
  
Barty was an old mouse who had been a family friend for as long as she could remember. He and his grandson Daniel lived in a small hut not far from St. Ninian's church. Though their possessions were few, they did have, what Cornflower thought, was the best toy ever. It was called the pedaller, and was much like a carriage or cart. Two wheels were connected to footpaw pedals that were pushed to move the contraption forward.  
  
As Cornflower approached the familiar scene, she saw old Barty sitting in a chair, waving at her. She waved back and ran to him.  
  
"Oh, Uncle Barty, 'Tis so good to see you!" Though he wasn't family, Cornflower still referred to him as uncle.  
  
"Ah, Miss Cornflower! Wonderful to see you, dear. My, you've grown. You remember Daniel, don't you?"  
  
Just then she noticed another mouse of about her age sitting nearby, whittling what looked to be a spoon. He barely looked up, and even then all he did was nod. At first, anyway. As he looked at the features of the maid, he did a double take.  
  
"By the whiskers! Cornflower Fieldmouse! How are you? Martin help me, you're gorgeous!" he exclaimed, jumping up.  
  
She hugged him tight, happy to be with old friends. "I'm marvelous, how about yourself?"  
  
"I'm alright, I suppose. I take it you want to take the pedaller out, eh?"  
  
"I was hoping to, if it's alright," she admitted.  
  
"I'll make you a deal- you can take it if you let me tag along. We've made another one, it's a bit bigger."  
  
"Fair enough," she responded, smiling at him. "Let's go!"  
  
They started up the trail, chatting amiably.  
  
"How long has it been since we last saw each other?" she asked.  
  
"Over a year, I believe. Too long," he said ruefully. "There's lots of catching up to be done!"  
  
"I may just have to move in!" she suggested outrageously.  
  
"Same charming wit, I see. Hmm, what else? You've gotten a bit taller, and prettier, if it's possible. But I feel as though you haven't changed a bit. What have you been up to this past year?"  
  
"As soon as Cluny the Scourge came to Mossflower, my family, like many others went to Redwall for shelter. We wound up staying all through the autumn, winter and spring, and I decided to stay when my parents left for home."  
  
"You're joining the abbey?" he asked in disbelief, confusion written on his features. "Why? Why on earth?"  
  
"No no no no no! You mistake me, I actually married a mouse from there not too long ago," she clarified.  
  
"Well, congratulations," he said, smiling warmly at her. "Anybeast I know?"  
  
"I don't think so. His name is Matthias. He is the abbey warrior."  
  
"That's wonderful!" They rode on in silence for a few minutes. "I would never have guessed that you would marry a warrior. Many of them are so closed up with their feelings and emotions."  
  
"He can be sometimes, but not too much. Honestly, when I first met him if you would have told me that he would save Mossflower I would have told you that you were at the ale too much."  
  
Daniel nodded in understanding. "If I may ask, do you have any babes?"  
  
"Yes, a son, though he is adopted. He was an orphan and we decided to make him our son so he would have a proper family."  
  
"I cannot imagine him having a better mother then you. So I take it you aren't going to have any babes of your own, then?"  
  
"I don't know about that," she said, her expression unsure and puzzled.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think we might be, very soon, actually, but I am not sure."  
  
Daniel could feel tears of joy coming to his eyes, though he blinked then back. She was his best friend, and he was completely happy for her.  
  
"If you do have a babe, visit as soon as you can. Promise me you will, along with Matthias and your son."  
  
"Of course. Even if I don't have any I will come with them. I'm sure you would get along great."  
  
"But I am not a warrior."  
  
"But your personalities are very much the same."  
  
The rest of the ride was spent talking of nothing in particular, the subject never the same. They were back at the small home a few hours later, where Daniel helped Cornflower down and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Don't be a stranger. Come by whenever you want, we don't travel too often."  
  
She smiled up at him. "I'll be sure to, don't worry. I really should be going though, after I say goodbye to Uncle Barty."  
  
Just then the older mouse came out. "Leaving so soon, Cornflower?"  
  
"Aye, I must get back to Redwall. I have a trillion things to do," she said regretfully.  
  
"I understand, I understand. Come again soon, will you?"  
  
"Yes, I've already promised Dan I would."  
  
"With Matthias," Dan interjected.  
  
"Aye," she agreed with a smile, kissing them goodbye. See you soon, I'm sure.  
  
She left then, going back to Redwall. 


	17. Untitled (Explanation in chapter)

A/N: Skippy The Wonder Fish- I have Microsoft Word and I save my chapters under My Documents, d'you know how I can get italics to show up??? Please e- mail me. Also anyone else can if they know how I can get specials like bold, underlined, italics, etc. to show up on my story. My e-mail is in my info thingy.  
  
I am trying to make the chapters longer by adding new scenes that I hadn't originally written, and also by combining two chapters into one, so hopefully I wont have as many chapters in the end. Another thing- this was written a few months ago (started in January, finished in May) and it was taking me forever to end it. I'm just saying this because it starts to get a bit rushed (at least it does to me) and it skips ahead in time more frequently. Sorry bout this. I'm a very impatient person.  
  
One last thing- I couldn't think of a name for this chapter because it's a combination of two, and when I combined the titles it sounded stupid. Extremely stupid. So if anyone has any ideas, pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaase tell me.  
  
CHAPTER 17- (Any ideas?)  
  
When Cornflower returned to the abbey that night, she was immediately bombarded by dozens of dibbuns talking in their cute manner.  
  
"Miss Co'nflowa! Miss Co'nflowa! Mista Maffias sayed we tell you thatta you in big t'ubble!"  
  
"I'm in big trouble?" she asked, feigning fear and shock. "But whatever for? You all know that I'm never in trouble. You'll help me, won't you?" She pleaded, bending over so they could hold her paws.  
  
Rusty, the young squirrel who spoke before, stuck his face up near hers and waved a sticky paw at her in a reprimanding manner.  
  
"He sayed we take you to Consta'ce and put you inna baff wiv lots an' lots of soap and scrub you till you squeaker clean!"  
  
"Oh no!" she exclaimed, still playing along with them, "Surely you wouldn't do that to me? I promise I'll never go out again!"  
  
"What you fink, Mist Mafias?"  
  
Unbeknownst to Cornflower, Matthias had crept up behind her and was watching the whole scene with a false look of disapproval on his face.  
  
"Thanks for guarding the prisoner. I'll be sure to let you know when I scrub her down, alright?"  
  
The dibbuns ran off, looking for more fun elsewhere. Cornflower watched the little figures running off, smiling fondly.  
  
"They're so sweet. I can hardly wait until Retto has grown some, though I have a feeling he'll be something of a troublemaker."  
  
"Aye. If we have any of our own we'll be in for it. They're likely to get your reputation."  
  
"My reputation?"  
  
"Yes, yours. 'Twasn't me who was getting yelled at by the dibbuns, now, was it?"  
  
They both burst out laughing watching the dibbuns being shooed out the kitchen by Friar Hugo.  
  
"Fine, you win," chuckled Cornflower. "Lets go in and eat. It looks like there's going to be a storm tonight."  
  
********  
  
By that night, as Cornflower had predicted, a huge storm was dumping water on Mossflower. Cornflower sat in Cavern Hole with some of the other abbey members who were trying to comfort the frightened dibbuns.  
  
"Miss Co'nflowa, when will the big booms stop? I frykkened," said a young hedgehog named Emilie.  
  
"Hush now, it's just a storm. We're perfectly safe here. No harm will come to you if you stay inside. Try to go to sleep," she said to them in a soothing voice.  
  
Matthias came in not too much later with Retto and helped her take the now sleeping babes to their dormitory. When this was finished, they ran back to their little gatehouse cottage and turned in for the night.  
  
*******  
  
Cornflower was awakened in the middle of the night by a loud boom followed by Retto crying. She jumped up, accidentally hitting Matthias in the stomach as she threw the covers off.  
  
Retto's cries, along with the thump in the stomach, awoke Matthias. He, too, ran to the cradle to see what was the matter.  
  
"Thunder?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Aye. It scared the living daylights out of him. You don't mind if I bring him in with us, do you?"  
  
"No, s'fine," he replied, rubbing his stomach.  
  
*******  
  
The next morning, Matthias stayed in the gatehouse for most of the day, watching Retto and trying to clean up some. He spent more time on the former, though, because Retto had recently acquired the skill of crawling, and liked to practice it whenever possible. He crawled off quite a few times.  
  
Matthias eventually gave up trying to accomplish anything and played games with his son. Both mice were completely happy playing games like peek-a-boo and lights-off. Retto giggled with delight as Matthias blew lightly on his fluffy stomach.  
  
"Well, how do you think it looks? Mommy and Daddy have worked hard for it, you know. What d'you think?"  
  
Retto just giggled at him some more. Matthias picked him up and went over to the bed and sat down, lying back on the pillows.  
  
"Look at you, young sir, completely covered in dust! What will your mother say?" he asked, stroking Retto's soft stomach. Retto remained quiet, crawling out from under his father's paw. Matthias watched him scoot down to the foot of the bed, pulling himself onto his father's footpaw.  
  
"Some day you will be a grown mouse, and I hope that you will find somebeast to spend your life with. I am extremely lucky to have your mother, and I hope one day you will have a family of your own, with a maid you love as much as I do Cornflower," he said thoughtfully, sighing.  
  
He pulled himself up into a sitting position, and was about to pick his son up, but found that he was gone. Matthias jumped up in panic and ran out the open door just in time to see his paw turn the corner of the abbey. He bolted after the crawling babe, catching up with him quickly.  
  
Cornflower had been picking ripe fruit from the gardens for most of the day, and had just been walking to get a drink, when she saw Retto crawling towards her.  
  
"What are you doing here, sir?" she asked him, picking him up gently.  
  
Just then Matthias came in to view, running towards her.  
  
"Oh good, you caught him. The little rogue crawled off while I was talking to him, and I didn't even notice," he said giving her a quick kiss. "How did it go, m'dear?"  
  
"Well enough. I was just going in to get a drink. Please don't call me m'dear. It makes me feel old."  
  
"Yes, m'dear."  
  
Cornflower laughed at him. "Really, you astound me with your nerve."  
  
They were interrupted by a squirrelmaid who was barely out of dibbunhood named Isabelle. "Excuse me, Lady Cornflower, can I hold him?"  
  
"Of course you can, Isabelle, just be careful that he doesn't get away from you. He just learned to crawl," replied Cornflower, passing him to her, smiling.  
  
"Thank you," Isabelle replied, bobbing a curtsy and going off into the abbey.  
  
"Now, where were we?" asked Matthias.  
  
"You astound me with your nerve."  
  
"Aah yes. You've got such a wonderful memory m'dear."  
  
Cornflower laughed at him and pounced. They fell to the ground, tumbled and rolled over each other, while tickling their opposite like dibbuns. Eventually they called a truce, and Matthias lay on the ground with Cornflower. She rested her head on his stomach, using him as a pillow. Matthias stared up at the sky, daydreaming, and was quite surprised when Cornflower let out a long sigh.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her.  
  
"I suppose." In truth, she was trying to think of a way to tell Matthias that she thought she might be having a babe in a month or so. She wasn't showing at all as of yet, so she knew she had more time, but it still seemed impossible to tell him.  
  
"Lets go in," he said, lifting her to her feet. He slipped his paw into hers and was about to start going in when he looked into her eyes. She looked troubled. Something wasn't right. "What's wrong?" he whispered, looking apprehensively at her face.  
  
"N-Nothing. I'm fine, believe me," she said, looking up at him. She could see that he was worried about her; it lurked like a shadow in front of his grey-blue eyes. Normally his eyes were hard and steely, but they softened for her.  
  
"If you only knew," he said softly, shaking his head as if in disbelief.  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"How lucky I am to have you," he responded with a kiss. "C'mon, lets go get Retto. Hopefully Isabelle has him still."  
  
They went in to get their son and their supper. 


	18. Heated Arguments Bring Joyful Apologies

Chapter 18- Heated Arguments Bring Joyful Apologies  
  
A FEW WEEKS LATER  
  
One morning, Cornflower slept late. She got up three hours before noon and fed herself and Retto. After they ate she found the old abbey journals she had been reading and went back into the bed with her son.  
  
She, like Matthias, realized that very little could be done when Retto is nearby. His newfound love for crawling and even a bit of walking made him hard to keep control of. She finally contented him by stroking his soft head until he fell asleep. She fell asleep herself not long after.  
  
Their nap was a very short because when Matthias came back to the gatehouse he jumped on the bed and tickled them until they awoke.  
  
"Cummon! Wake up sleepyheads! There are things to be done, and sleeping isn't one of them. It's late morning already!"  
  
"Mmmmhhhh.... Ten more minutes? Please?"  
  
"I don't think so, miss," he joked, picking her up cradle style and spinning her around. He didn't stop until Cornflower gave up protesting and began laughing. Before setting her back down on her bed he kissed her lightly.  
  
"Aria told me to tell you that you are going swimming with her today."  
  
"Oh really?" she asked, amused that her friend had planned her day for her.  
  
"She sounded adamant," he said, picking up Retto.  
  
"Well you don't mind, do you?"  
  
"Actually," he replied, looking uncomfortable, "I would sorta of prefer if you didn't."  
  
She looked up at him, slightly surprised. "Okay, but if you don't mind me asking, why?"  
  
"I don't think it's the best idea, considering your present medical condition..." he dropped off, blushing.  
  
"What medical condition?" she asked, angry.  
  
"Well. I j-just meant that, uh, since you're having a babe soon, then, erm......"  
  
"How do you even know about it?" she asked heatedly.  
  
He smiled in triumph. "Aha! So it is true! Sister Sage was right! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
She looked at him, devastated. "I was planning to today. I just couldn't find the right time. You've seemed so stressed lately, and I didn't want to give you anything else to worry about." She looked into his now hardened eyes, trying to show him that she was telling the truth. "Why couldn't you have asked me instead of using your cunning and trickery to get the answer?"  
  
His eyes changed. They went from anger to guilt. They became filled with tears at realization at what he ad done. "I didn't know how to ask you. I thought you would get angry with me." He rushed to the door, hot wanting to let her see his tears.  
  
As soon as Cornflower heard the back door of the gatehouse cottage slam, she threw herself back on the bed, crying. This only lasted for a few minutes, however, because she began to feel sick. A sharp pain sliced through her lower stomach area. She could barely keep herself from screaming in pain as she picked up her son and dashed to the infirmary.  
  
*******  
  
That afternoon was the longest in Cornflower's life. Giving birth to a son and a daughter would certainly make it seem that way.  
  
Sister Sage cleaned and wrapped the babe mice for Cornflower while she changed. When she came back out and was in a fresh bed, Sage brought Cornflower her babes.  
  
"Congratulations, Cornflower dear. Two extremely healthy children."  
  
Cornflower took the tiny babes into her arms and cradled them gently. Retto crawled up onto her lap and looked curiously at the two newborns.  
  
"Who dey be, mommy?" he asked, sitting on Cornflower's lap.  
  
"They're your little brother and sister," she responded softly, beckoning him to come closer for a good look at them.  
  
"Dey all sleepin'. I wanna play wiv em," he announced, frowning at the fact that they were asleep. "Can I play wiv em?"  
  
"When they wake up, okay sweetie?" she asked, kissing his forehead.  
  
"Come here, you little rascal," ordered Sage. "Leave your mum alone, she's very tired. Go and play with the other little ones, would you?"  
  
Retto toddled off to find fun with his little friends.  
  
"Where is Matthias?" asked Cornflower as soon as her son was out of the room. "Why did you not send for him while I was delivering?" she demanded.  
  
"I thought it would be best if he wasn't told right away. If he had heard you screaming the way you were, he surely would have panicked and come in the room, and that would not have been good."  
  
She nodded in understanding, tears coming to her eyes as she looked down at the two tiny mice she held in her arms.  
  
"What is wrong, Cornflower?"  
  
"They're so sweet. So tiny. Just look at their little paws...." She let the first tears roll down her face. "Matthias and I got into an argument earlier. He was very upset, I'm not sure he even wants to speak with me any longer."  
  
"Do you argue much?"  
  
"No, rarely. The only other time was about two months ago."  
  
"Then don't worry about a thing. I am sure that once he finds out he will come up right away."  
  
At that precise moment, Matthias was looking for Cornflower. He had just seen Retto run off with some of his little friends, but Cornflower was nowhere to be found. After looking in the Kitchens and the gatehouse again, he went to the infirmary.  
  
Matthias took the stairs two at a time, running up to the sickbay. He banged on the door. Sister Sage opened it with a frown on her face.  
  
"Honestly, Matthias, must you bang so hard? I've got patients who are asleep," she reprimanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, but have you seen Cornflower?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"Yes, she's sleeping now, but I'm sure she will wake soon if she hasn't already due to your infernal banging."  
  
She led him into the huge infirmary room with its dozens of beds lined up along the walls. Matthias expected to find his wife on one of these many beds, but instead was led into a different room.  
  
"Why are we going in here? It's the birth room......" he dropped off, realization sinking into him.  
  
As soon as the door was opened and he saw Cornflower lying on the bed he burst out in tears. Not loud crying, but the silent ones that roll unstoppably down your face.  
  
"Is she okay?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
"She will be. It took a lot out of her, though, and she might be a bit drained for the next few days."  
  
He nodded. "Can I see the babe?"  
  
"Of course. Your son and daughter," she proclaimed, placing each of the small bundles into his arms. Then she left, leaving him in peace.  
  
Matthias stared incredulously at the tiny, snuffling babes he held. He lightly brushed away a tear that had fallen on his daughter's head. He took a seat in one of the chairs in the room and held his newest children close.  
  
"They are beautiful" was the only thing he said until Cornflower awoke. She did so about an hour later, after Matthias had placed the babes gently back into their cradle.  
  
As soon as Matthias found her awake, he rushed to her side, pulling her up into his strong arms. She let out a whimper from the pain.  
  
"Matthias, please, no, that hurts," she choked out weakly.  
  
He laid her back down gently, running his paw down the side of her cheek.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked tenderly.  
  
"Aye," she replied, nodding.  
  
"I am so extremely sorry, Cornflower. Please forgive me. You were right, I shouldn't have tricked you. I should have let you tell me when you found ready, and I didn't. Please, tell me that you will eventually forgive me. I don't care how long it takes."  
  
She nodded at him, smiling slightly. "Of course its alright. It was a very silly thing to argue about in the first place."  
  
He was relieved that she had forgiven him. He hugged her gently, not pulling her up this time.  
  
"Where are the babes?" she asked faintly.  
  
"I'll get them." He stood up and retrieved the sleeping babes from their cradles.  
  
"They are beautiful. The maid looks exactly like you, though I could not see her eyes."  
  
"They both have your eyes," she replied, taking them into her arms.  
  
"We need to name them," Matthias pointed out.  
  
"Of course we do. Have you any ideas?"  
  
"This sounds incredibly stupid, but I want to call out son Methuselah Mortimer."  
  
"Hmmm.. Methuselah Mortimer... it sounds nice, but something is missing..."  
  
"I agree. Let us think of that when the time comes, though. What shall the little maid be called?"  
  
"I haven't any ideas."  
  
They sat in silence, thinking hard for a name suitable for their daughter.  
  
"Lia."  
  
Matthias looked at his wife in surprise. "Lia?" he questioned.  
  
"For her to be named. Lia."  
  
He thought on it for a moment. "I like that. Lia it is."  
  
Cornflower smiled. It was not a full-blown, ear-to-ear smile. But it did reach her eyes. Any who looked at her in that instant would have been able to tell that she was completely happy, and that naught could change this.  
  
Matthias watched his wife smile at her babes, stroking their noses softly.  
  
"Where is Retto?"  
  
"Sister Sage shooed him off a while ago. He's probably out causing trouble with the rest of the dibbuns."  
  
Matthias chuckled. "Are you tired?"  
  
Cornflower nodded drowsily. Matthias took the babes from her arms, placing them in their cradles. She dropped off not long later, Matthias laying next to her and holding her.  
  
Sister Sage entered a while later and took the babes with her.  
  
"I need to check on their health," was her explanation.  
  
When she returned, she bore bad news.  
  
"Matthias.I-I must tell you..." she started, fighting tears.  
  
Instantly Matthias was alarmed. "What happened?"  
  
Sage could go no further. She broke down in tears.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi. This will be short, I think. 1) I know the apologizing was very corny. I'm sorry. The corniness comes from my grandfather. He makes the corniest jokes. I guess it influenced me. EEP! 2) I know in the beginning the disclaimer said I own nothing except Joey, Ben, and Lia. Well that changed. I own nothing but Lia, Danny and Old Barty. And Retto (Thanks to my friend Jessie for the name suggestion.). Originally Cornflower was to have triplets and Mattimeo played no part in it at all. But then in one of my reviews Lime the Traveler (I love your story and I printed it because it's so good and so I can read it over and over again!) said something about Mattimeo being there and I realized that I totally screwed up the order is he wasn't there. So that's why that changed.  
  
O my! Not so short after all. ;-) 


	19. Bad News

Part 19- The Bad News  
  
"Sister what is it?" asked Matthias in a hoarse voice.  
  
"I-I-its Lia...."  
  
"What about her?" he inquired, beginning to panic.  
  
"S-s-she d-didn't m-make it," the sister choked out.  
  
"What in Mossflower are you talking about?" he asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"I don't know how it happened. I think it was because she wasn't strong enough. Maybe she wasn't completely developed. I truly don't know."  
  
Tears fell down Matthias's cheeks unchecked. He let them. He didn't care who saw.  
  
"What will I tell Cornflower?" he whispered.  
  
"I don't know. I really don't think you should be the one to tell her, though."  
  
"No. She must hear it from me. I will tell her when she wakes."  
  
Sage nodded and passed him a handkerchief. "Do not hide your feelings about this from her." With this Sage went and brought their son back and handed him to his father.  
  
Matthias took a seat again, staring at his sleeping wife. He was devastated. His daughter, barely a few hours old, died. He knew not why. Nobeast did. Tears were still running down his face, landing on the small, downy head of his newborn son. He wiped them away very gently.  
  
Matthias was still crying over an hour later when Cornflower woke up. He jumped up, put Methuselah Mortimer in his cradle and ran to her side as soon as he heard her stir. She smiled at him when he reached her side.  
  
"I've thought of what is missing from his name. How do you think Matthias Methuselah Mortimer sounds?"  
  
Matthias tried to smile, but couldn't. He merely nodded in agreement.  
  
"What's wrong," she asked, seeing how distressed he looked. "Why are you crying?"  
  
He looked at her with his sad, mournful eyes. And he tried to respond. But he couldn't.  
  
"Matthias?" she asked, a questioning look on her face.  
  
"I-it's L-l-lia. S-s-she d-d." he dropped off, taking a deep breath before continuing. "She didn't make it," he finished, in a whisper.  
  
Cornflower felt her heart jump up to her throat. "What?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
She burst out in tears, sobbing into her pillow. Matthias pulled her into a hug, and she wept into his shoulder. They cried for the longest time, until the Father Abbot entered.  
  
As soon as Mordalfus entered the birth room, he saw Cornflower sobbing into Matthias's shoulder. He cleared his throat to get their attention. When they broke apart he spoke.  
  
"Sister has informed me of your loss." He sighed, looking grave. "And also of your gain," he added, motioning to the cradle. "You must be devastated."  
  
Cornflower nodded, the tears stopping momentarily. "Sister Sage said she was extremely healthy when she firs gave her to me. What happened?"  
  
"I can only guess that she wasn't yet completely developed and her body couldn't survive alone."  
  
Cornflower felt the tears returning. She let them fall, knowing that it was useless to try and stop them. Matthias placed a paw on her shoulder, his joints white.  
  
"Martin must have known that she wasn't meant to come to us. That is why she didn't make it. It was not meant to be," concluded Matthias dejectedly, wiping his eyes.  
  
"And you still have your sons. And each other. Do not grieve for the loss of your daughter, but rejoice for the life of your son," the abbot said. "Have you thought of a name for your son?"  
  
"Aye, we have chosen Matthias Methuselah Mortimer."  
  
"What a mouthful! Will there be a nickname?"  
  
"Perhaps eventually. We shall probably call him Matthias, and when that gets too confusing we may make up a nickname."  
  
"Let me be the first to congratulate you then, and to welcome Matthias Methuselah Mortimer to this abbey. May he be as good a mouse as his parents."  
  
"Thank you, Father. Would you like to hold him?" asked Cornflower, also wiping her eyes.  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Matthias jumped up and retrieved his now awake son from the cradle. He passed the small bundle to the abbot gently, sitting again.  
  
"My goodness! This little fellow looks like his father. Eyes and everything!"  
  
Matthias smiled, kissing the top of Cornflower's head.  
  
"Lia also had his eyes."  
  
"Was Lia the maids name?"  
  
Cornflower nodded, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. She fought with them throughout the rest of the abbot's visit, knowing that no matter what anybeast said she would grieve for a long time.  
  
The abbot left the small family later, leaving them in peace. Retto returned not too long after, and was elated to see that his brother was awake. The fact that one of the babes was missing did not even register with him.  
  
"Ooh. he wakey! Can I play wiv 'im now? Pweese mama?"  
  
Cornflower smiled at her older son. "I don't think he knows how to play yet, but maybe he will when he is older. Then you can tell him about all of your favorite things to play."  
  
"My favit thing t'do is play wiv daddy," he proclaimed, climbing onto Matthias's lap.  
  
Matthias was wreathed in smiles at hearing this. "Thanks, pal. I like playing with you too!"  
  
Cornflower chuckled at her husband. He was able to put on a strong front, even though she knew he was being torn up inside.  
  
"I think it's high past your bedtime, young sir," she said. "Cummon, you can sleep in here with mommy, okay?"  
  
Retto yawned, suddenly aware that he was tired. " 'K. Nitey nites, daddy. Nitey nites mama. Nitey nites likkle brotha."  
  
He fell asleep almost instantly, still in his play clothes. Matthias stopped trying to hide his grief.  
  
"Why did she have to die, Cornflower? Why?"  
  
She shook her head. "I don't know."  
  
He blinked several times. It was obvious he was trying to overcome his tears.  
  
"Matthias don't hold it in."  
  
He obeyed her, allowing the tears that had welled up to fall. He sat next to her, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"I'm so glad I didn't lose you," he cried. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost my wife and my daughter."  
  
Him saying this triggered Cornflower's tears as well.  
  
They fell asleep a while later.  
  
********  
  
The next morning Matthias awoke in the same room in the infirmary. He was facing Cornflower, and she was holding her son in her arms. In that moment he resolved to try and stop crying and mourning, and to look to the future. He kissed her forehead and woke her up.  
  
"Mmmmhhhhhh...... Matthias? What time is it?"  
  
"I haven't a clue. I suspect Sister Sage will be in shortly to check up on you, though."  
  
She nodded, closing her eyes again.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Not so good," she replied in a whisper.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I feel tired. All I want to do is sleep."  
  
"Sister said you might be drained for the next few days."  
  
"That's not why."  
  
Matthias understood immediately. "I have resolved to try and stop mourning and grieving. I am going to look to the future, and not dwell on the past."  
  
She nodded. "I agree with you on that. I shall try to do the same."  
  
He kissed her again. He was still sad, but he knew that life was never perfect. In a way he was happy. He was married to a wonderful maid whom he loved, he had two sons who were very well behaved, and he lived in a beautiful abbey He got up, stretched, and picked up Retto, who had just awakened.  
  
"Good morning, pal. How did you sleep?"  
  
"I dweamed we went to see my gwandmovva."  
  
"Your grandmother?"  
  
"Yea an' she gived me lotsa candies and let me stay up late and play. Can we go an' see 'er?"  
  
Matthias looked to Cornflower. "How does he know about Aubretia?" he questioned.  
  
She looked bewildered. "I don't know. I've never mentioned anything to him," she muttered. Then she turned to her son who was looking expectantly at her and Matthias. "How do you know about our grandmother?"  
  
"You tol' me. Las' night. In my dweam!" He spoke as if the answer was obvious.  
  
"Oh, of course I did," she said.  
  
"Can we go an' see her? "  
  
Matthias was about to say no, because he didn't think Cornflower was ready to go anywhere, but she spoke before he could protest.  
  
"Of course we can. We can leave in a day or two, alright? How does that sound?"  
  
Retto smiled hugely at her. "Yay! I getta see my gwandmovva!"  
  
"Cornflower, I-I don't think you should be traveling this soo-----"  
  
She cut him off. "Matthias I need this. I need to go and see her. Please?" she pleaded.  
  
He couldn't reject her. He knew how sad she was. "I-I guess, but we aren't going to push it. And the moment you start to feel weak or tired, we're stopping. And we're taking plenty of blankets for Matthias, and--"  
  
She laughed at him. "It will be fine, don't worry. Can you help me downstairs?" she asked.  
  
"You have to stay in bed," he protested.  
  
"Matthias, I can walk you know. I'm only going down, and when I'm done I'm coming right back up."  
  
The look in his eyes told her that he would do it. She kissed him softly.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Oh, I suppose. Retto, come on, we're going to get breakfast."  
  
They made their way down the stairs, Retto running in front of them while Cornflower followed slowly, carrying Matthias (her son) while Matthias (her husband) followed behind, watchful of how she was doing.  
  
Creatures of the abbey looked at Matthias (both of them) and Cornflower curiously as they came into Great Hall. The Abbot stood up and called for silence.  
  
"Please, everybeast, be silent! I have something to say! "  
  
They all fell silent immediately.  
  
"Thank you. Yesterday afternoon Cornflower, the wife of our warrior, gave birth to a son, whom they have named Matthias Methuselah Mortimer. I want to congratulate them and wish them the best of luck with their newest addition to their family."  
  
They room broke into applause for the young couple. They were bombarded by dozens of creatures asking to see him and wishing them the best of luck. By the time they got to their seats, they had talked to almost of the abbey.  
  
A/N: Hi. Not over yet. I'll update as soon as I can, maybe on Tuesday? 


	20. Congratulations!

Chapter 20: Congratulations!  
  
After eating their supper, ordered Cornflower to get back to her bed in the infirmary to rest. He held baby Matthias as she made her way slowly up the stairs.  
  
"I knew you shouldn't have come down. You're completely out of energy, what will Sister Sage say? Surely she'll have my head," teased Matthias.  
  
Cornflower appeared very disturbed. She did not laugh at her husbands joke, she didn't even acknowledge that he had spoken.  
  
"Cornflower? Are you alright?"  
  
She shook her head. "They didn't even say anything about Lia. Not a single word."  
  
Matthias understood why she was so upset. "I know. I suspect Father Abbot didn't want the happiness of Matthias's life to be overshadowed by the grief of Lia's death."  
  
"Still...... he could have mentioned something," insisted Cornflower, tears coming to her eyes. "Why did she have to die? Why? She didn't even live for more then an hour."  
  
Matthias didn't respond. He knew nothing he said would console him, or his wife. He merely helped her get Matthias and Retto ready for bed. Once the two babe mice were ready to go to sleep, Matthias placed his youngest in the cradle and Retto in another bed that had been set up.  
  
"Mama, you sing a song?" asked Retto sleepily.  
  
"I-I suppose. Which do you want to hear?"  
  
"The star one."  
  
Cornflower began singing in a very soft voice the song that had been requested. By the time she was on the second verse they both were asleep.  
  
"Well, now that the little ones are asleep, I think it's mommy's turn," Matthias said, trying to seem very cheerful.  
  
She shook her head. "I couldn't sleep if I tried."  
  
"You need it, especially if you want to be going to see your mother soon."  
  
A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Do you really think that she didn't make it because we weren't meant to have her?"  
  
"Yes I do. Martin has a good reason for this, I'm sure. I believe that if we keep grieving about it and never accept it, then things will only get worse," he said. "Another thing I believe is that you need your sleep. You've been through a lot, and strong though you have been, you must rest. Please? For the children? For me?" he begged.  
  
She nodded with a sigh. "I suppose you're right. We must accept the past and move on."  
  
Matthias smiled at her warmly. "Come over here and lay down. I know exactly how to put you to sleep."  
  
She returned the smile, though it was small, and got into the bed. Matthias followed suit, stroking her cheek.  
  
"If you need me just wake me up, okay?"  
  
She nodded, yawning. "I promise."  
  
He kissed the top of her head, still stroking her cheek lightly, and let himself fall asleep.  
  
*******  
  
It was late at night. Cornflower awoke with a start. She jumped up and ran to the door, shoving it open. She stepped out and opened the door next to it, the washroom.  
  
Matthias had also awakened, and followed his wife dazedly out of the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
"I don't....... feel........ good..." She had barely gotten the sentence out when she leaned over a basin and got sick. Matthias ran to her side, pulling her hair out of her face and forcing her to sit. He shoved the basin into her paws and held her shoulder as she threw up again...... and again........and yet a fourth time. When she sat up, Matthias looked searchingly into her face.  
  
"What brought this on?" he asked solicitously.  
  
She shrugged slightly, too weak to talk.  
  
"Can you sit on your own?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I'm going to get you a wash rag to clean up, okay?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
He got up slowly and got a washcloth from one of the many cabinets. In this instant, she got sick again. He dropped the rag and rushed to her side, supporting her wretching figure. She sat up again after a moment or so, leaning back on him.  
  
"I woke up from sharp pains in my side and then I rushed to the washroom," she whispered roughly.  
  
Matthias reached out and grabbed the rag from where he had dropped it. "We'll tell Sister when she wakes," he said, wiping her face gently with the damp cloth. "How do you feel right now?"  
  
She groaned. "Not good. I'm tired, but I don't know if I'll be alright or not."  
  
"You go back in to sleep, and I'll get another basin to put next to the bed in case you need it, okay?" he suggested.  
  
She nodded weakly, trying to stand. As soon as she was on her feet, however, she felt dizzy. She sat down again hard, rubbing her head. "I can't walk," she whispered.  
  
Matthias thought on this for a moment and then reached a decision. "I'll take you in," he said, starting to lift her. Cornflower held onto him tightly until he placed her down gently. "I'll be right back," he murmured in her ear before going back in to get the basin.  
  
When he returned, he found that Cornflower was already sleeping peacefully.  
  
*******  
  
The next morning, Matthias brought enough food up for the four of them on a tray. He helped Cornflower feed Retto and baby Matthias. He got quite annoyed, however, because as much as Cornflower fed the babes, she wouldn't eat a bite.  
  
"Cornflower, you've got to eat," he said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Are you going to?"  
  
"Yes, maybe later. I'm very tired still."  
  
"Alright. I'll finish feeding them, while you go to sleep. Is that okay?"  
  
She nodded drowsily, already half asleep.  
  
Matthias smiled at her, kissed her brow, and pulled the blankets over her small frame. He finished feeding his children and then went to find Sister Sage. She was in the infirmary office, recording down the news of their newborn son. Matthias knocked on the doorframe. Sage looked up from her work and smiled at him.  
  
"Hello, Matthias dear. How are you?"  
  
"I can't think of a time when I've been better. "  
  
"That's good, dear. Was there something you needed?"  
  
"Well, yes, I was wondering, is it normal for maids to get sick after giving birth? Because Cornflower woke up last night and threw up several times."  
  
"It's fine, Matthias. There are very few who don't experience this after a hard labor."  
  
"Thank you, I was so worried about her. If it was something bad, I don't know what I would have done. She is already upset enough over Lia's sudden death."  
  
"I completely understand. One more thing before you go. Father Abbot asked me to tell you that tonight there will be a surprise feast for you and Cornflower, celebrating the birth of your son. He asked that I ask you not to let Cornflower out of the infirmary for anything, so she doesn't find out."  
  
Matthias smiled widely. "I'll be sure that she doesn't find out a thing about it."  
  
*******  
  
That night Matthias led Cornflower down the steps carefully to the feast.  
  
"Really, Matthias, what is wrong? You seem very over excited. We're only going down for supper," she said as they entered the room. When she stepped in, the only thing she saw was many tables filled with food. Then'  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!!!!" 


	21. It was said

Part 21- The End  
  
It was said that Redwall Abbey never saw a happier couple. That night at the feast, Cornflower and Matthias were never seen without a smile on their face. They fit the image of the flawless couple perfectly. They had eyes only for each other, and weren't separated for even a second. It was said that Cornflower glowed radiantly, and that Matthias was all smiles. It was said that over the seasons, there were few days when Matthias and Cornflower were apart. It was said that Retto and Matthias Methuselah Mortimer, who later became known as Mattimeo, were raised much of the abbey dwellers. It was said that there was never a more contented family then that of Matthias and Cornflower. It was said that Mattimeo eventually took his fathers place as the abbey warrior, and that Retto turned to traveling. It was said that Matthias and Cornflower lived at the beautiful red abbey for their entire lives, and that when they passed on it was within a few hours of the other.  
  
But who knows?? Only they do. It is, after all, their story.  
  
*THE END*  
  
A/N: What did you think?? I don't like the ending at all, but as I re-read what I had written, I realized that it seemed to drag on for too long, so I shortened it up a bit. Please email me with any feedback, comments, or flames. I appreciate them all.  
  
- Cornflower Fieldmouse 


End file.
